Me enamoré de mi prima
by Gabriela M. Campos
Summary: ¿Que es peor que ser lesbiana? Fácil, enamorarse de tu prima. Y Quinn Fabray esta a punto de corroborarlo. Faberry.
1. Prólogo

Me enamore de mi prima.

Lima-Ohio.

Una rubia entraba a su casa. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con algo raro.

Sus padres estaban con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**Q: ¿Qué onda?-** Preguntaba a sus padre al ver su rara actitud, ya que ellos nunca la recibían así.

**Ru: Hija, tenemos una buena noticia.**

**Q: ¿Buena noticia?-** cuestionó.

**J: Y una muy buena.**

**Q: ¿Me compraran un nuevo auto?- **Preguntaba emocionada.

**Ru: No. ¿Acaso le paso algo al auto?- **preguntaba preopado.

**Q: Eh… no.- **mintió**.- ¿Y la buena notica?-** Cambio de tema rápidamente.

**J: Tu prima viene a Ohio**.

La cara de Quinn era un poema. Al parecer su prima no le caía nada bien.

**Q: Noo! No quiero que venga, es muy intensa, nunca se me despega.-** Reprochó.

**Ru: Hija, pero si tu prima Rachel y tu eran muy amigas.**

**Q: Eso era cuando teníamos 5, a parte hace como 6 años que no la veo. **

**J: Hija pero tu prima, está muy emocionada de venir.**

**Q: No me importa no quiero que venga y punto.**

**Ru: Lo sentimos hija, pero ya se lo confirmamos a tus tíos.**

**Q: ¿Entonces para que me preguntaban?-**

**J: No te lo preguntamos, te lo estábamos informando, y por cierto tendrás que darle tu habitación.**

**Q: No, no, no ni muerta. **

**Q: No puedo creer que me obliguen a mudarme de mi propia habitación.-** decía mientras veía como sus padres sacaban sus cosas para ponerlas en otra habitación.

**Ru: Hija, hazlo por tu prima.-** decía su papa mientras cargaba las cosas de Quinn.

**Q: Pero ¿y la habitación de Frannie?- **

**J: Ella es mayor que tu, ella necesita su espacio.**

**Q: Yo también. Por favor no me hagan esto.**

**Ru: Y también te quería decir, que tendrás que comportarte mientras ella esté aquí.**

**F: Ella no sabe comportarse. Ya verán como Rach sale corriendo de aquí en menos de dos horas.- **decía Frannie mientras entraba a la ex habitación de Quinn.

**Q: Porque tanta urgencia en sacar mis cosas. ¿Cuando llega?-**

**JyRu: El Lunes. **

**Q: Pero si hoy es domingo, no, viene mañana.-** decía una fastidiada Quinn.

**J: Llega mañana, cuando tú estén en la escuela, así que cuando se arreglen para la escuela, traten de no ensuciarse. Y eso va mas para ti Quinn.**

**F: Pero si la prima es agradable el año pasado cuando vino no paraba de preguntar sobre ti.-** decía ignorando el comentario de su mama.

**Q: Me escondía, Rachel siempre se me pega. Es peor que la pegatina.-**

**F: Oh cierto, siempre te persigue. Es tu pequeña acosadora.**- se burlaba Frannie.

**Q: Y esos lentesotes y brackets… es una nerd, una nerd de voz chillona.-** decía imitando su voz, trataba de forzarla para que se escuche chillona.

**F: ¿Tú la viste el año pasado?-** preguntaba al escuchar la descripción que hacia su hermana de Rachel.

**Q: No te digo que me escondía, pase toda una semana en casa de Santana.**

**F: Puede que te de una sorpresa.**

**Q: No me importa. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo se quedara?- **preguntaba un poco fastidiada.

**F: Todo el resto del año escolar**.- decía como si nada.

**Q: ¿QUE? No puede ser eso es mucho tiempo, no puedo quedarme todo lo que resta del año en casa de Santana. – **hablaba un poco preocupada.

**F: Ya tampoco hables así.- **

Aunque a Quinn no le cayera muy bien su prima, a Frannie le caía muy bien, siempre fueron las mejores amigas y confidentes.

**Q: Como quieres que hable, y lo peor es vamos al mismo curso.- decía mientras ponía sus manos en su cara.**

Los Ángeles-California.

**R: De acuerdo, ya está todo listo.-** hablaba una hermosa morena.

**L: No puedo creer que mi hija.-** lloriqueaba**.- se vaya sola a estudiar a Ohio.**

**R: Papi, no te pongas triste, piensa que voy a estar con la tía Judy y su esposo, van a cuidar bien de mi.**

**H: Tranquilízate LeRoy.-** decía mientras abrazaba al otro hombre.

La familia se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles.

**L: Es que aun no puedo creer que mi niñita se vaya.-** volvía a llorar.

**R: Por favor no llores.-** decía mientras lo abrazaba.

**H: Yo también voy a extrañarla, pero no voy llorando por ahí.-** trataba de que su esposo no llore.

**R: Cierto, y a parte solo será un año, luego regresare aquí.**

**L: ¿En serio?.-**

Pero justo cuando Rachel iba a responderle una voz la interrumpió.

_**-Vuelo a Lima-Ohio abordando**_.-dijo una voz.

**R: Ese es mi vuelo.-** decía mientras llevaba sus maletas a un carro que había ahí**.- Bueno ahora si me voy a Ohio. Los voy a echar mucho de menos.**

**LyH: Nosotros también.-** decían mientras abrazaban a su hija.

**R: Hasta luego.-** decía mientras le daba su boleto a la chica de los boletos. Entro por un pasillo largo.

Cuando entro al habían no pudo evitar buscar su cartera. En la cual se puso a buscar algo, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Una foto de una linda chica rubia.

**R: Ahora si Quinnie. Ahora sí, veras a la nueva Rachel.- **decía con una gran sonrisa mientras ponía la foto cerca de su pecho, como si se lo fueran a quitar.

* * *

Hey! Como estan aqui vengo con nueva historia... estaba aburrida haciendo un trabajo de poesia cuando pff! se me ocurrio esto.

Asi que bueno espero les guste.


	2. ¿Acabo de coquetear con mi prima?

Al día siguiente.

Quinn se levantaba temprano para ir a la escuela. Aun no entendía porque tenía que darle ella su habitación a la nerd de su prima ella pensaba que Frannie como hermana mayor debería cederle ella su habitación, pero no Quinn como es la hermana menor, tenía que ceder a todo lo que sus padres le decían. Para ella no era justo.

Bajo a la sala de su casa y vio a sus padres y a su hermana tomando desayuno.

**J: Hija siéntate a desayunar.**

**Q: Paso, no tengo hambre.**

**F: ¿Te vas a la escuela?-** preguntaba la metiche de su hermana.

Quinn no le contesto.

**Ru: ¿Porque no quieres comer?-**

**Q: No tengo hambre, a parte comeré en la escuela.**

**F: Repito, ¿ya te vas a la escuela? ¿O vas a acompañarnos a recibir a Rachel?**

**Q: Me voy a la escuela. Nos vemos.-**

Quinn se subió a su auto y se fue a su escuela.

Durante todo el camino estuvo preparándose mentalmente para lo que le esperaba, y era ver a la nerd de su prima durante el resto del año escolar.

Sin duda su prima Rachel y ella antes se llevaban bien, pero todo cambio cuando Rachel empezó a querer hacer todo lo que Quinn hacia, si Quinn salía con sus amigos Rachel tenía que acompañarla, si Quinn quería jugar a los videojuegos Rachel también quería, Rachel siempre hacia lo mismo que Quinn. Se le pegaba peor que una garrapata.

Cuando llego a su escuela, como siempre sus dos amigas la esperaban tomadas de las manos.

**S: ¿Porque esa carita?-**

**Q: Es la única que tengo.- **respondía de mala gana.

**B: ¿Qué te pasa Quinnie?-** preguntaba al ver la cara que tenia Quinn.

**Q: Que mi nerd y fastidiosa prima, viene a quedarse en mi casa, por todo el resto del año.**

**S: Lo siento, ¿Cual prima? Tienes como 5.**

**Q: La más pesada de todas.**

**S: ¿Rachel?-** tanto Britt como Santana conocían a Rachel, y era testigo de todo lo que hacía.

**B: Pero Rachel es muy linda, a mí siempre me cayó bien.**

**Q: Porque a ti no se pega como garrapata o te intenta besar, o no lo recuerdas.-** recordaba como Rachel siempre la perseguía para besarla, claro que nunca lo logro ya Quinn siempre fue más rápida. Salvo la vez en la que no se dio cuenta y Rachel la beso en los labios y desde ese día Quinn no le hablaba mucho a Rachel, en alguna reunión familiar Quinn siempre se las ideaba para no ir.

**S: No te preocupes Q, si quieres podemos acompañarte a tu casa.**

**Q: ¿Lo harían?-** preguntaba esperanzada.

**B: Claro a mi Rachie siempre me callo muy bien.-** Brittany era la más emocionada de todas.

Cuando la campana sonó todas fueron a sus respectivas clases.

Mientras que en el aeropuerto de Lima-Ohio una linda morena saludaba a sus tíos y a su prima.

**R: Tíos, ¿Cómo están?-** abrazaba a su tía, luego a su tío y al final a su prima.

**Ru: Hola Rach, nosotros estamos muy bien, cuéntanos como están tus papas.**

**R: Muy bien, sin duda tristes porque me haya tenido que alejar de ellos, pero están bien.**

**J: Sobrina.-** volvía a abrazar a Rachel, aunque nadie lo supiera Rachel siempre su sobrina favorita.

**R: Como los extrañe.-** pero al darse cuenta de que faltaba alguien no pudo evitar preguntar.**- ¿Y Quinn?- **

**Ru: Quinn está en la escuela.- **contestó.

**F: Valla, sin duda Quinnie se va a sorprender primita.-** miraba a Rachel de arriba abajo**.- Creo que Los Ángeles te hizo bien.-** le decía al ver que ya no usaba sus suéteres de reno ni faldas escocesas.

**R: Si, ya no uso esos suéteres ni faldas.-** reía al recordar cómo se vestía.-

Cuando terminaron de hablar todos se fueron directo a la casa de los Fabray.

**R: Valla, la casa no ha cambiado nada.- **dijo cuando entro a la casa y vio todo exactamente igual a como lo había dejado hace 1 año.-

**J: A Quinnie le gustaba esta decoración y no quisimos cambiarlo.**

**Ru: Ven.- **le decía a Rachel**.- vamos a mostrarte tu habitación.-**

Cuando subieron a la habitación Rachel se dio cuenta que la habitación que iba a ocupar iba a ser la Quinn.

**R: ¿Esta no es la habitación de Quinn?-**

**Ru: Era la habitación de Quinn, a ella no le importo que te la diéramos a ti.**

**R: De acuerdo si Quinn no tiene problema.-** respondía sonriente al ver que su prima le había ofrecido darle su habitación.

* * *

Las clases ya habían terminado, cuando salieron del Glee club, el coro de la escuela, las tres chicas iban directamente a casa de Quinn.

**Q: Chicas.-** decía

**S: ¿Qué pasa Q?-** preguntaba al ver como Quinn no abría la puerta.

**Q: No nada.-** mintió.

**B: ¿Estás segura?-**

Quinn no contesto, solo abrió la puerta y lo primero que pudo ver fue a una linda chica que conversaba animadamente con sus padres, al principio no la pudo reconocer.

**Q: Creo que mi prima trajo a una amiga.- **coqueteaba con la chica.

**R: ¿No te acuerdas de mí?- **preguntaba sonriente al ver que no la reconocía.

**Q: No. ¿Te conozco?-** preguntaba ya que no la reconocía.

**R: Soy la hija de tu tío LeRoy.**

Ante esta última frase Quinn, Santana y Brittany se miraron en entre ellas.

**S,QyB: Rachel?-** decían las tres chicas sorprendidas, pero la mas sorprendida ahí era Quinn.

**R: Hola!-** las abrazo a las tres.

**Q:** _'¿Acabo de coquetear con mi prima? Estoy enferma.'_- pensaba mientras abrazaba a Rachel.

**R: **_'Acaba de coquetear conmigo.'_-pensó. Rachel sonreía internamente.

Quinn todavía seguía en shock. Todavía no podía creer el cambio de su ahora no tan nerd ni fea prima, incluso podría decir que estaba linda.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Jajaja pobre Quinn, que raro se sentiría eso y no es que me haya pasado, osea pff! no obvio no me paso jaja en serio eso seria muy raro.

Bueno quería agradecerles a todos lo que dejaron review, a los que leyeron a los que pusieron en favoritos y a los que siguen esta historia, gracias a todos ustedes.

Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusta escribirla. gracias


	3. Estaba enamorada de ti

**Q:** _'¿Acabo de coquetear con mi prima? Estoy enferma.'_- pensaba mientras abrazaba a Rachel.

**R: **_'Acaba de coquetear conmigo.'_-pensó. Rachel sonreía internamente.

Quinn todavía seguía en shock. Todavía no podía creer el cambio de su ahora no tan nerd ni fea prima, incluso podría decir que estaba linda

**Q: Valla Rachel.-** Quinn estaba verdaderamente sorprendida.- **Guau estas… guau, pero que te paso?**- pero al ver la cara que le pusieron sus padres se corrigió.- **digo que te ves muy bien.-**le sonreía.

**R: Gracias. ¿Y como estas?-**

**Q: Muy bien, y tú?** **Bueno me imagino que estas muy bien**_**.-**__' Valla… en serio como ha cambiado… aunque espero que también haya cambiado su forma de ser, porque de no ser así tendré que mudarme… a Canadá si es posible'._-pensó.-

**R: Muy bien.-** le sonreía coquetamente, cosa que para Quinn no pasaba desapercibida.-

**Q: Ah…eh..-** Quinn estaba verdaderamente incomoda, y fue cuando recordó a sus amigas.- **¿Recuerdas a las chicas? Brittany y Santana.**

Santana y Brittany estaban muy sorprendidas, nadie se imaginaba el tremendo cambio de Rachel la nerd ahora no tan nerd ni fea.

**B: Rach… hace años que no te veía.**- decía mientras la abrazaba.

**R: Me hubieras visto el año pasado que vine de visita.- **

**B: ¿Viniste? Pero Quinnie no me dijo nada.**

**S: Amor, ¿no recuerdas que Quinn paso unos días en mi casa?-**

**B: Ah cierto… ¿Cuando Quinn intentaba escapar de Rachel?- **hablaba con voz inocente, sin darse cuenta de las señas de que se calle la boca que Quinn le daba.-

**R: Así que… ¿Quinnie quería escapar de mi?-** preguntaba con el ceño fruncido.

**Q: En teoría no, al principio no sabía que venias.- **decía dándole una de las sonrisas que tanto derretían a Rachel cuando eran pequeñas.-

**R: Como digas.-** se dio la vuelta y se fue a sentar al sillón.

En esa sala reinaba el silencio. Quinn echaba miradas discretas hacia Rachel.

Rachel se daba cuenta de las miradas que le echaba Quinn.

Cuando sus padres se dieron cuenta de aquel silencio hablaron.

**Ru: Quinn, porque no le enseñas la habitación a Rachel, nosotros.-** señalaba a Frannie a su esposa y el**.- vamos a ir a hacer unas compras.**

**Q: Claro.-** No espero a que sus padres se fueran y subió corriendo las escaleras seguida de sus amigas y Rachel.

**Q: Eh.. Rachel esta es tu habitación… Ah... Santana…Britt… ya pueden irse.-** _'Mientras más rápido se vallan más rápido podre esconderme sola en mi nueva habitación.'_-pensó.

**S: Claro, te dejamos sola con… tu prima.-** dijo y se fue junto con Brittany.

Cuando Quinn y Rachel quedaron solas dejaron un silencio incomodo.

**Q: Eh…-**trataba de acabar con el silencio**.- ¿Quieres algo de comer?-** aunque no quisiera aceptarlo estaba cómoda con su prima y eso le parecía raro ya que cuando eran pequeñas Rachel siempre trataba de tener el mayor contacto físico que pudiera con Quinn.

**R: Porque no…-**

Quinn bajo a buscar algo de comer.

Rachel aprovecho para ponerse a ver fotos de Quinn.

**R: Hay Quinn.-** decía mirando una foto de ella y Quinn en la piscina**.- Esta es la foto que tanto me confunde.-** pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

**Q: ¿Te gustan los sándwiches de crema de maní y jalea y jugo?-** preguntaba Quinn en lo que entraba a la ahora habitación de Rachel.

Cuando Rachel se dio cuenta que Quinn ya estaba en la habitación dejo la foto en la mesa y se limpio las lágrimas rápidamente.

**Q: ¿Te pasa algo?-** preguntó al ver que Rachel estaba limpiándose los ojos.

**R: No nada, es que realmente echo de menos a mis papas.-**

**Q: Oh cierto.-** decía mientras la abrazaba por los hombros**.- no te preocupes, ya los veras mira que dentro de 3 semanas hay una reunión familiar, y los tíos no pueden faltar.-**

**R: 'Que linda se ve tratando de hacerme sentir mejor, como la extrañé.'-** pensó.

**Q: Bueno ahora si a comer.**

**R: Están muy ricos.-** dijo cuando probó los sándwiches.

**Q: Y que me cuentas prima… digo ¿hay alguien que te guste?-** preguntó con sonrisa picara.

**R: La verdad aun no. ¿Y tu… alguna chica, novia, algo?-** pues ella sabía que a Quinn le gustaban las chicas, sus padres también lo sabían pero ellos se mantenían al margen de todo, pues aun tenían la esperanza de que Quinn volviera a ser normal.

**Q: No la verdad no, ósea alguna que otra hay… pero hace tiempo tuve una historia bastante fuerte con una chica… pero no funciono y quedamos como amigas.**

**R: El amor casi siempre duele. Incluso me paso a mi cuando era pequeña, me enamore de una persona que no me correspondería nunca y termine sufriendo mucho.- **tenía un semblante triste.

**Q: No… pero era un ciego… semejante mujer tenía en frente, pero que tarado.-** Rachel solo reía.- **¿Por qué no se te dio?-**

**R: ¿Me dices tú?- **

**Q: ¿Yo? Que quieres que te diga yo.-**

**R: No me digas que nunca te diste cuenta que yo estaba enamorada de ti.**

Esa afirmación a Quinn le cayó de sorpresa, nunca se dio cuenta que le gustaba a Rachel, algo sospechaba cuando la perseguía para besarla, pero nunca le tomo tanta importancia.

* * *

Bueno eso tampoco me lo esperaba.

Por cierto mafer Rachel se supone que no es adoptada es hija de Leroy. Y Leroy es hermano de Russel, por lo tanto Leroy se apellida Fabray, y Rachel tambien se apellida Fabray. Espero haber contestado tu pregunta.

Ahora si diganme que les parece hasta ahora? Espero les este gustando.

:D


	4. ¿Quinn sentira lo mismo que yo?

**R: No me digas que nunca te diste cuenta que yo estaba enamorada de ti.**

Esa afirmación a Quinn le cayó de sorpresa, nunca se dio cuenta que le gustaba a Rachel, algo sospechaba cuando la perseguía para besarla, pero nunca le tomo tanta importancia.

Total eran unas niñas cuando eso pasó y tal vez por eso Quinn no entendía eso del todo.

**Q:**_ 'No me jodas, ¿le gusto a mi prima? Ósea bueno le gustaba a mi prima… que raro suena eso. Santo cielo, ósea ni siquiera estoy tan segura que me gusten las chica_s_, bueno aunque con mi pequeño club de fans hago excepciones pero ellas son las que me buscan me abrazan y si yo quiero me besan. Aunque con "ella" fue diferente fue la primera. Pero ahora tengo que lidiar con que mi prima… mi casi hermana este enamorada de mi… ósea no me molestaría si fuera cualquier otra chica ¿pero Rachel? Es raro ósea no es que me moleste, se me hace raro, porque mírenla esta buena… ¿Pero qué mierda piensas Quinn? Estoy enferma_. _Creo que la crema de maní te afecto el cerebro. Ósea normal si no fuera mi prima pero… no lo es así que ni siquiera podría pensar en estar con ella como algo más que primas'._-Pensó.

**R: ¿Quinn? ¿Sigues ahí?-** preguntaba ya que vio a su prima colgada.

**Q: ¿Pero cuándo?- **preguntaba un tanto confundida y emocionada todo a la vez.

Rachel suspiro aliviada al ver que su prima había tomado la noticia bien.

**R: ¿Recuerdas cuando en el verano nos íbamos con la abuela?-**

**Q: Obvio que lo recuerdo.-** respondía sonriente por el recuerdo.

**R: Bueno, cuando fuimos al lago, ¿recuerdas que tú me salvaste deser ahogada?-** preguntaba.-

Quinn solo asintió.

**R: Bueno después de eso me hiciste respiración boca a boca. No sabía si te diste cuenta que cuando lo hiciste yo ya había recuperado la conciencia y como no pude reaccionar sentí tus labios junto a los míos y me gustó. Desde ese día no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza.**

**Q: No sabía que habías recuperado la conciencia antes de… tú ya sabes.-** se refería al beso**.- Mira lo que me vengo a enterar después de 5 años. **

**R:**_ '¡Que no me pregunte si sigo enamorada de ella, por favor!'_

Quinn estuvo a punto de preguntar algo, pero cuando sintió un golpe en la puerta se alejo de Rachel lo más rápido que pudo como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

**F: Quinn ya llegamos.-** entraba a la habitación de Rachel.

**Q: No me digas.-** le daba una mirada obvia.

**F: Ok, ¿interrumpía algo?- **preguntaba con una sonrisa.

**Q: No nada…-** _'Maldita sea! Porque tenias que llegar ahorita?'_-pensó.-** Bueno yo me voy con el papa, así que chau.- **salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación y se fue con su papa.

**F: ¿Y de que hablaban?-** pregunto Frannie.

**R: Ah de nada, solo recordábamos viejos tiempos.-**

**F: Ah ok, por cierto compramos comida, baja en un rato.-** se levanto de la cama de Rachel y bajo a ayudar a sus padres.

**Ru: Así que Rach, ¿Cómo te iba en tu antigua escuela?-** preguntaba Russel.

Todos se encontraban en el comedor.

**R: Muy bien. De hecho tenía las mejores notas de mi curso.-** respondía con orgullo.

**J: Que bueno, porque en el Mckinley son muy exigentes.-**comentaba.- **O no Quinnie?-**

Quinn estaba muy distraída y casi no prestaba atención a lo que decían, se había quedado con una duda.

**J: Quinn.-** dijo Judy cuando vio a su hija jugando con su comida**.- ¿Por qué no comes?-**

**Q: La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre, mañana tengo clases, voy a hacer tarea. Permiso.-** tiraba su servilleta a la mesa.

Cuando Quinn subió a su nueva habitación empezó a buscar algo en sus cajones.

Encontró unos álbumes. Empezó a buscar foto por foto hasta que encontró una foto en la que ella estaba con Rachel, pero ahora notaba algo que si lo hubiera visto ayer no lo hubiera podido ver. Vio a Rachel con una cara de enamorada mirándola y ella estaba sonriéndole.

**Q: Es verdad.-** Estuvo alrededor de 3 horas observando las fotografías de todas sus vacaciones con Rachel. Suspiró y tiró todo de nuevo al cajón.

Cuando termino de acomodar todo se tiro a su cama a pensar.

**Q:**_ 'Si hubiera sabido que la llegada de Rachel me iba a confundir tanto me hubiera quedado en casa de Santana todo lo que restaba del año'_.-Pensó.-

Después de un rato se quedo dormida.

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que eran las 5 de la mañana.

**Q: Valla nunca me vuelvo a dormir tan temprano. Porque me levanto más temprano.-** Cuando se levanto se fue a bañar. Para su suerte el cuarto de invitados también tenía baño privado. Cuando termino de bañarse se dio cuenta que eran las 6 se demoro media en arreglarse. Seguía siendo muy temprano. Así que decidió ir por algo de comer para luego ir a la escuela que la entrada a esta era a las 7:30 ósea tenía una hora para llegar.

Cuando paso por su antigua habitación vio algo que nunca espero ver a las 6 de la mañana. Rachel estaba haciendo ejercicio. Sin duda esa era una imagen demasiado fuerte para ella, pero sus piernas no le respondían no podía moverse de ahí, era como si la imagen de Rachel con poca ropa le obligara a verla.

**Q:** _'Quien iba a decir que mi prima tuviera tan buen cuerpo, sin duda si no fuera mi prima… NO! Quinn no pienses eso… es tu prima… es tu prima, es como tu hermana, recuerda.'_

**R: ¿Quinn?-** preguntó una asustada Rachel sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia.

**Q: Rachel, ¿Qué haces tan temprano despierta?-**

**R: Todos los días me levanto a esta ahora a hacer mi ejercicios.-** le respondía**.- ¿Pero tú qué haces a esta hora levantada?**

**Q: Es que anoche me acosté temprano, y siempre me levanto temprano cuando me acuesto temprano.- **respondía algo incomoda por tener a su prima con poca ropa frente a ella. Sus ojos ya habían visto toda la figura de Rachel.

**R: ¿Quinn? -**

**Q: ¿Si?-**

**R: ¿Podrías llevarme a la escuela?-**preguntaba un poco sonrojada al darse cuenta que estaba con poca ropa.

Q_: '¿Quinn te imaginas cuantos tarados querrán sobrepasarse con Rachel? No puedo permitir eso.'_ –Pensó.- **Claro, total mis padres ya me lo habían pedido.-**

**R: Gracias, ahora me voy a bañar, nos vemos en un momento.-** se metió al baño.- '**Oh Por Dios! Si no me equivoco Quinn estuvo viéndome en toda la conversación, y no me refiero a mis ojos. ¿Quinn sentira lo mismo que yo?**- Pensaba mientras se bañaba.

* * *

Nuevo capitulo :D

Bueno muchos me dijeron que el ultimo capitulo estaba muy corto, a partir de este tratare de hacerlos mas largos, lo que paso es que mis papas creen que fue buena idea mandarme a estudiar sabados y domingos. Porque a mi! por eso ahora tengo el doble de tarea, pero eso no significa que dejare la historia claro que no, solo tengame paciencia, claro a menos que sean por motivos de fuerza mayor.

te gusto el capitulo? si te gusto dejame un review, si? Gracias.

Ahora si me voy. saludos.


	5. Amor prohibido

**R: Gracias, ahora me voy a bañar, nos vemos en un momento.-** se metió al baño.- _'__Oh Por Dios! Si no me equivoco Quinn estuvo viéndome en toda la conversación, y no me refiero a mis ojos. ¿Quinn sentirá lo mismo que yo?'_- Pensaba mientras se bañaba.

Quinn bajo a la sala de su casa a esperar a Rachel.

**Q**: _'Espero que no sea de esas que se demoran un montón para prepararse y solo para ir a la escuela.'- _Pensó.

Se encontraba sentada en un sillón cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar.

_Mensaje nuevo._

_Quinn ¿quieres que te llevemos a la escuela?- S._

Quinn leyó el mensaje y lo respondió rápidamente.

_No S, tengo que llevar a mí prima, nos vemos allá-Q._

Después de eso tuvo que esperar veinte minutos más a que Rachel bajara.

**R: Listo Q, ya vámonos.-** decía Rachel bajando. Rachel llevaba puestos unos jeans ajustados junto con una playera demasiado escotada, según Quinn.

**Q: ¡Oye! No puedes ir así a la escuela.- **no podía dejar de mirar el escote de Rachel.

**R: ¿Pero porque no?-** preguntaba confundida.-

**Q: No ves que esa playera es demasiado pequeña, no señora, no vas a ir así a la escuela.-**

**R: Odio que te pongas en plan de novio celoso.**

**Q**_**:**__ '¿A que vino eso?'_-Pensó**.- Yo no me comporto así…-** respondía nerviosa**.- S-solo digo lo evidente, esa playera es demasiado pequeña, pero ya que no me quieres hacer caso a mí, llamemos a mi mama…- **decía para comenzar a gritar el nombre de su madre.-

**R: De acuerdo Quinn, iré a cambiarme.-** se dio por vencida.

_Q: 'La verdad es que si era demasiado ajustada, ¿creen que debí decirle algo de sus jeans? Porque tenemos que estudiar en un lugar lleno de pervertidos… bueno sin considerarme a mí. Pero ya que Rachel es mi prima, yo tendría que ayudarla. Ya veré que hago_.'- Pensó.

* * *

**R: De acuerdo Quinn, iré a cambiarme.**- se dio por vencida.- _'No puedo creer que me haya obligado a cambiar, pero que linda se veía en esa faceta protectora, ¿será así con sus novios? Bueno lo más factible es que sea así con sus novias. Aunque considerando que ella no lo tiene del todo claro… YA! Rachel deja de pensar en tu prima, deja de pensar en lo linda y atenta que es! YA PARA! No Rachel, no! Tú acabas de salir de una relación con una chica súper idiota que te rompió el corazón, no puedes pensar en tu prima de esa forma, es tu prima… y aunque sientas esto desde pequeña no puedes pensar en ella como posible interés amoroso. Ósea es tu prima._

_¿Porque de todas las personas que hay en el planeta te tuviste que enamorar de tu prima?'_-Pensó.

**Q:** **¿Rachel ya estas lista?-** gritaba desde la escalera.

**R: Si ya bajo Q.- **Respondía desde la antigua habitación de Quinn.

**Q:**_' Ni siquiera yo siendo mujer se porque se demoran tanto en arreglarse. Ósea solo es ponerse ropa y arreglarse. Duh_!'-Pensó.- **¡Rachel! ¡Baja!-** volvía a gritar.- **Sino bajas en 3 segundos tendré que ir por…-** pero no termino de hablar ya que Rachel ya estaba bajando por las escaleras.

**R: Tranquila… ya baje.-** Le decía a Quinn cuando llego a la sala.

**Q: De acuerdo… vámonos.**

* * *

En camino a la escuela.

Quinn se mantenía callada desde que salió, nunca le gusto que la gente le hablara cuando estaba manejando.

**R: Quinn.-** Pero Rachel no lo sabía.

Quinn no le contesto.

**R: Quinn…-** Volvía a decir.

**Q: ¿Qué?-** respondía.

**R: ¿Puedo poner música?**

**Q: No, apuesto a que pondrás algo de Barbra no se qué cosa.- **

Si había algo en lo que diferían estas dos era en la música desde que eran pequeñas, siempre se peleaban por ver quién era la que tendría el control de la radio, al final ninguna de las dos conseguía lo que quería, la cosa era o ambas se ponen de acuerdo, u otro se haría cargo de eso.

**R: Streisand… La verdad nunca entendí porque nunca te gusto.**

**Q: Sera que no coincidíamos en todo… no?-**

**R: Pon una estación de radio. Así no pelearemos.-** A Rachel nunca le gustaba pelear con Quinn, siempre terminaba dándole la razón a Quinn, la razón o cualquier cosa que Quinn quisiera.

Quinn prendió la radio. Forbidden love de Madonna se escuchaba.

Just one kiss on my lips  
Was all it took to seal the future  
Just one look from your eyes  
Was like a certain kind of torture

Once upon a time  
There was a boy  
There was a girl  
Just one touch from your hands

Was all it took to make me falter  
Forbidden love  
Are we supposed to be together  
Forbidden love  
Forbidden love  
Forbidden love  
We seal the destiny forever  
Forbidden love  
Forbidden love

Cuando Quinn escucho la parte de amor prohibido cambio de canción, ya que cuando miro de reojo a Rachel pudo ver que estaba un tanto incomoda. Y ya que no quería sacar a la luz ese tema.

**Q: Y cuéntame, ¿tienes novia?-** Quinn también estaba enterada de las preferencias de Rachel.

**R: Bueno hace unos meses estuve saliendo con una chica, pero me rompió el corazón… **

Quinn no quiso preguntar más del tema, de repente a Rachel no le gustaba hablarlo.

* * *

Quinn y Rachel habían llegado a la escuela.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre ambas, pero sobre todo la mirada de los chicos y lesbianas de la escuela sobre Rachel.

A Quinn le molestaba de sobre manera que a Rachel la miraran de esa forma tan lasciva, así que opto por llevar a Rachel a la oficina del director Figgins para validar la matricula de Rachel.

**DF: Bienvenida a esta honorable institución señorita…-**

**R: Fabray.-** respondió Rachel.

**DF: A usted es familiar de la señorita Quinn? **

**Q: Ah… si ella es mi prima.**

**DF: Entonces le agradecería que usted la llevara a conocer todas las instalaciones de toda institución. Es que en este momento tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo. Y por cierto señorita Fabray**.- se dirigió a Rachel.- **Usted tendrá que participar en al menos una actividad extra curricular. Ya bien sea en el equipo de soccer o futbol, el de natación, el de básquet, en las porristas o en último pero no menos importarte Glee Club.-**

**Q: No hay problema. Vamos Rach**_**.-**__ '¿Porque yo?. Yo soy la menos indicada para hacerlo, ayer casi me pierdo… ah cierto ya recordé porque.'- _Pensó.

Ayer Quinn estuvo a punto de perderse en la escuela por haber estado persiguiendo a una chica, y todavía babeando como le decía Santana.

Cuando salieron de la oficina del director fueron a recoger el horario de Rachel, para suerte de Rachel tenía toda la primera libre al igual que Quinn.

**R: Quinn.-** Quinn la había llevado a su casillero.

**Q: ¿Qué?-** levantaba la mirada para ver a Rachel.

**R: ¿Qué es el Glee club?-** preguntaba.

**Q: El Glee club… es el coro de la escuela.-** No quería que Rachel se enterara de eso, ya que ella también participaba y podría ser la única hora libre de Rachel que tendría en todo el día**.- Pero te aconsejo que no entres ahí.**

**R: ¿Y porque no?-**

Quinn iba a responder cuando dos chicas gritaron el nombre de Quinn y se abalanzaron sobre ella para abrazarla.

**Q: Eh..-** Quinn estaba nerviosa**.- ¿Chicas que hacen aquí?- **le preguntaba a las chicas que estaban abrazadas a ella.

**-No recuerdas que ayer nos prometiste que pasarías el día de hoy con nosotras.-** hablaba una rubia.

**Q:** _'Por sacármelas de encima… nunca vuelvo a mentir.'_- Pensó.- **Pero es que ahorita, justo ahorita estaba ocupada.-** señalaba a una Rachel un tanto molesta.

**R: No Quinn, por mi ni te preocupes puedes irte con tus amiguitas.-** utilizo un tono despectivo para la última palabra.

Quinn solo le daba una mirada asesina.

**-Ya vez Quinn, a ella no le molesta.-** hablaba una chica de ojos azules.

**Q: Marley, Kitty, nos vemos después. Mi prima es una cabeza dura y nunca acepta ayuda, así que luego hablamos chicas.-** les daba un guiño de ojos y ambas al mismo tiempo le daban un baso en cada una de sus mejillas.

**-Adiós Quinnie.-** Ambas se despedían de ella coquetamente.

**R: Adiós Quinnie.-** Repetía Rachel de mal humor.

**Q: ¿Pasa algo?- **pregunta riendo al ver como las imitaba.

**R: No ninguno, así que…-** Pero no termino de hablar al ver cómo le tiraban un granizado a un chico en silla de ruedas**.- ¿Que fue eso?-**

**Q: No es nada nuevo, se lo hacen a todos los perdedores de la escuela.**

**R: Pero eso se llama Bullyng.-**

**Q: Si, pero eso a nadie le importa.-**

**R: ¿Tú también haces eso?-**

**Q: No. Lo hacen otros por mí.-** decía orgullosa.

**R: Yo creía que eras diferente.-**

**Q: ¿Diferente? Como sea.-** no le tomo importancia.

**R: Quinn, ¿la tía Judy lo sabe?-**

**Q: No.-** pero volvió a hablar**.- Y tú no se lo vas a decir.-**

Rachel solo negaba con la cabeza y se iba. Sin duda esa era una faceta de Quinn que no conocía.

* * *

Hola. Que tal? Bien?  
Que bueno Yo tambien estoy bien... bien cansada, ahora tengo que ir a estudiar todos lo dias... Igual que tal el capitulo? te gusto. entonces dejame un review...si? si? Gracias, enserio si me dejaran un review por cada persona que lo lee ya tendria como... como varios jajaj en serio.

Entonces ahora si me despido chau ;D


	6. ¿Que carajo haces?

Rachel solo negaba con la cabeza se iba. Sin duda esa era una faceta de Quinn que no conocía.

* * *

Rachel y Quinn se estuvieron evitando mutuamente durante la primera hora de clase, ninguna de las dos quería hablar con la otra, ya que Rachel estaba totalmente decepcionada de Quinn ya que creía que era la misma Quinn amable que iba con ella a pasar las vacaciones en casa de su abuela, y también de la que se enamoró.

Rachel aunque la evitaba siempre estaba al pendiente de con quien estaba. Hasta que dos personas le hablaron.

**-Así que tú eres la prima de Quinn.-** decía un chico algo afeminado que venía acompañado de una chica.

**R: Si, mucho gusto soy Rachel Fabray.-** le tendió su mano.

**-Mucho gusto yo soy Kurt, y ella es mi amiga Mercedes.-** le señalaba a la chica.

**R: Ustedes son los amigos de mi prima, recuerdo haberlos visto el año pasado, cuando fueron a ver a Quinn.**

**K: Si, para ese entonces no sabíamos que Quinn estaba intentando escapar de ti.- **decía en forma despreocupada. Aunque no se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina que le dirigía su amiga.

**M: Kurt, ¿podrías callarte?-**

**K: Lo siento no quise decir eso, se escapo.-** estaba un poco apenado**.- Pero no viene al caso, lo que queríamos decir pequeña diva…-** pero Rachel lo miro algo confundida.

**R: Porque me llamaste diva, así solo me llama…- **Pero Kurt la interrumpió.

**K: Si, solo Quinn y tu familia te llaman así. Ella nos lo conto.-**

**R: De acuerdo, ahora continua.- **

**M: Lo que queremos decirte es que quisiéramos que adicionaras para el club glee.-**

**R: ¿Club glee?-** preguntaba confundida ya que no conocía ningún club, luego recordó que era el coro de la escuela al que ya tenía pensado adicionar, pero las palabras de Quinn la habían desanimado**.- Ah cierto el coro de la escuela. La verdad no lo sé, Quinn me dijo que no adicionara.**

**K: Pero porque… según Quinn tienes una voz maravillosa.**

Rachel no podía creer lo que Kurt le decía, a Quinn siempre le había gustado escucharla cantar, pero nunca recibió más de un alago de ella, y lo que le decía era que cantaba muy bonito de ahí no le decía cosas como que su era maravillosa… sin duda eso era nuevo.

**R: ¿Hablan de Quinn? Mi prima? Me acaba de decir que no entre a ese club.-**

**M: Pero…¿Por qué?-** preguntaba confundida.

**R: No lo sé, pero me dijo que no entre.**

**K: Pero si ella también está en el club.**

Cuando Kurt dijo eso ultimo a Mercedes le vino una pequeña idea del porque Quinn no quería que Rachel entrara al club.

**M: Bueno, pero creo que deberías adicionar, total eres una diva y las divas no se hacen esperar, así que mañana son las audiciones tienes que ir con el Mr. Schue o como lo conoces tu el profesor de español.-** cuando termino de hablar se fue en busca de una rubia.

* * *

**M: Quinn.**- decía en voz alta para que Quinn la escuche, ya que se encontraba con su club de fans.

**Q: ¿Que paso M?-** pregunto un despreocupada Quinn.

**M: ¿Por qué le dijiste a Rachel que no audicione para el Club.-** le decía Mercedes algo molesta.

**Q: M, quisiera tener por lo menos una hora de paz todos los días, ella todo el tiempo está encima de mí y eso me parece sofocante**_**.**__-'Porque ahora me molesta Mercedes, a puesto a que mi primita ya le fue con el chisme.'-_Pensó.

**M: Pues lo siento Quinn, a partir de mañana Rachel será parte de club.-** se fue dejando a una Quinn haciendo berrinche de niña pequeña-

* * *

**K: ¿Así que vienes de Los Angeles?-** preguntaba un interesado Kurt.

**R: Pues sí.**

**K: ¿Como es vivir en L.A.?-**

**R: Para mí es normal, si quieres podríamos ir un fin de semana.**

Kurt lanzaba un grito de felicidad.

**K: Creo que tu, Mercedes y yo seremos muy grandes amigos pequeña.**

**R: Oye no me llames pequeña.**

Ambos se encontraban en la gradas, hasta que llego Mercedes.

**M: Hola chicos.**

**K: ¿A dónde fuiste? Te desapareciste como si nada.**

**M: Fui a arreglar unos asuntos. Unos blancos y berrinchudos asuntos.**

**R: Oigan.-** Rachel quería preguntarles a los chicos porque le tiraron ese granizado en la cara al chico de la silla de ruedas**.- Hoy en la mañana… vi algo raro.-** Kurt y Mercedes la veían interesados.- **A un chico le habían lanzado algo así como un liquido de color.**

**K: Un granizado.**- respondió Kurt con semblante serio.

**R: ¿Granizado?- **

**M: Los tiran los chicos populares para hacernos saber quienes mandan aquí.**

**R**_**:**__ 'No puedo creer que Quinn haga eso'._-Pensó.- ¿_Y el director no se entera de nada?-_

**K: No, porque los populares están protegidos por sus entrenadores.**

**R: Quinn… ¿Quinn también lo hace?- **se cercioraba.

**K: Bueno…-** no sabía que contestar ya que Quinn era su amiga y al menos a ellos ya no les tiraban granizados.- **La verdad es que aun lo hace…-** vio la cara de desilusión de Rachel y volvió a hablar.- **Pero ya no lo hace con tanta frecuencia.-**

**M: Quinn es buena persona, pero también le gusta mucho la popularidad.**

**R: Lo imaginaba, algo malo tenía que tener… pero bueno cambiemos de tema… que planes para el fin de semana…-**

* * *

Quinn era una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, junto a casi todo el equipo de futbol y toda la escuadra de porristas. Y al ser popular… ella también tenía un pequeño club de fans conformado por casi toda la población femenina de la escuela.

Pero eso a ella no le importaba mucho ya que estaba concentrada en cosas más importantes como el ver que hacia su prima con el gigantón de Finn Hudson.

**Q: Hey Rach… no te vi desde la mañana.-** _'Claro que no la viste estúpida estabas muy ocupada esquivándola.'_- Pensó.- **Hola.**- cambio su cara por una de desagrado al ver a Finn.- **Finn.**-

**R: Hola Quinn.-** respondió sin mirarla.

**Q: ¿Te pasa algo?-** pregunto algo confundida, ya que era su prima tendría que tratarla bien por lo menos.

**R:** **No me pasa nada, ¿y a ti te pasa algo?**- respondía sin aun mirarla.

**Q: Rachel, creo que tenemos que hablar.**

**R: ¿Hablar?.-** rio irónicamente**.- Quinn ahorita no tengo ganas de hablar.-**

**Q: Finn podrías irte quiero hablar a solas con mi prima.-** _'Creí que era lesbiana, ¿Que hace con Finnepto?'-_ Pensó.

**F: No, Rachel quiere que me quede verdad Rachel.-** miraba a Rachel esperando una respuesta.

**R: Haz lo que quieras Finn.-** estaba muy desinteresada en lo que el chico hiciera.

**F: Pues entonces me quedo.-** sonreía bobamente.

**Q: No eres más estúpido porque no eres más alto.- **

**F: Pues la broma es para ti, ya que no entendí eso.- **sonreía estúpidamente.-

Ambos se pusieron a discutir, Rachel ya no aguantaba más aquella situación.

**R: Basta!.-** Grito**.- Finn creo que lo mejor es que te vayas.-**

**F: Pero Rachel.-**

**Q: Que te largues Finn.-**

Finn ni Quinn se llevaban bien, Finn era un idiota, la mayoría de las veces que se ponían a discutir Finn no entendía ni la mitad de los insultos.

**Q: Que bueno que se fue.-** sonreía.**- Bueno, Rachel tenemos que hablar.-**

**R: ¿De qué?**- su mirada se encontraba en todas partes menos en Quinn.-

**Q: Pues de esto, somos primas, tú y yo no podemos estar evitándonos todo el día, en algún momento vamos a tener que convivir. Y lo mejor es que ambas tengamos claro cómo va a ser esta situación.-**

**R: ¿A qué te refieres con "situación"?-**

**Q: Mira, ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de la mirada que me das cuando estoy con otras chicas?- **Al oír esto Rachel se sonroja.- **Y crees que no me doy cuenta que cuando te hago un cumplido no veo como te sonrojas… Mira Rachel, yo te adoro.-** la cara de Rachel se ilumino.- **Pero eres mi prima y jamás podría verte como algo mas.-** al oír esto a Rachel se le partió el corazón.

**R: Yo lo sé Quinn, la verdad es que lo sé, por eso cuando estaba en L.A. todas las noches me decía a mi misma que te tenía que olvida, que no eras buena para y que solo me harías sufrir. Y mis otros amigos allá me decían lo mismo. Lo siento nunca debí haberme enamorado de ti**.

_**Q:**__ 'Mierda! Sigue enamorada de mí. ¿Porque soy tan irresistible?'_- Pensó.- **Mira Rachel esto no significa que dejemos de ser amigas, mira yo estoy para ti para lo que quieras, pero lo que te quisiera pedir es nada de celos si te llegara a presentar a alguna que otra chica o chico a cualquier pareja da igual. ¿De acuerdo?- **preguntaba sonriéndole.

**R: Si quieres Quinn**_**…**__-'¿Lo hago? Creo que será mejor, total no es como si no lo hubiéramos hecho ya antes, aunque apuesto a que ella ni recuerda aquel día.'-_

Quinn estaba a punto de irse, cuando sintió que alguien se abrazaba a su cuello y sentía unos labios muy suaves sobre los de ella. A Quinn le estaba gustando esta situación.

**Q:**_'Será mi prima, pero que bien besa… Mierda Quinn sepárala. Pero esto se siente un poco familiar, bueno no literalmente, me refiero como conocido.'_-Pensó.-

El beso iba tomando más fuerza, Rachel lo iba intensificando cada vez más. Hasta que Rachel sintió que Quinn la empujaba.

**Q: ¿Qué carajo haces?**.- Quinn parecía muy molesta y no solo por el hecho de que personas consientes de que ambas eran primas las estaban observando atónitos.

* * *

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

* * *

Hola gente... esto es para los que viven en Peru, se enteraron de lo que paso en la parada? Que feo no. Pobre caballo. Y bueno para los que no entiendan que apuesto que seran muchos, lo que pasa es que hubo un problema bastante grande y se perdieron tres vidas aunque lo que mas parece importar por ahora es el pobre caballo que murio peleando.¿Osea que tuvo que ver el pobre caballo en eso? ahorita lo unico que quiero hacer es... bueno ya ni se puede hacer nada, solo pienso en como puede haber tanta violencia, odio la violencia, asi que si van a pelear no lo hagan, no trae nada bueno solo desgracia... y bueno ya me desahogue, perdon por contar esto pero es que no sabia como calmar mi frustracion. asi que si leiste esto y eres peruano y participaste en ese acto tan malo te digo que eres un pendejo! Aunque dudo que alguna vez vayas a leer esto pero bueno.

Ahora si cambiando de tema. Huy! Rachel beso a Quinn y ella no reacciono bien. que podra pasar.

si te gusto deja tu review.

Y por cierto **Littlelealamb** que te puedo decir amo que me dejen reviews.

Asi que como no tengo mas nada que decir me voy saludos y beso para todas :D


	7. Bullyng e incesto

**Q: ¿Qué carajo haces?**.- Quinn parecía muy molesta y no solo por el hecho de que personas consientes de que ambas eran primas las estaban observando atónitos.-

Rachel se había quedado atónita ante su misma reacción, o bueno no tanto ni siquiera lo pensó mucho.

**R: Quinn lo siento…-** estaba muy avergonzada**.- Yo no quería.**

**Q: Rachel solo cállate…-** sonrió irónicamente**.- Y claro que lo querías… sabes que… lo hablaremos más tarde.- **Quinn se fue casi corriendo, y lo peor de todo fue que Jacob Ben Israel estaba grabando todo.

**J: ¿Entonces que fue todo esto?-** preguntaba Jacob con un micrófono en la mano apuntando a Rachel.

Rachel reacciono y se fue corriendo a otro lugar.

* * *

Quinn llego con sus amigas. Las cuales estaban en los vestidores de chicas.

**S: Que pasa Q. ¿Por qué esa cara? De nuevo.- **Preguntaba Santana.

**Q: Que me pasa.-** casi grito Quinn.- **Rachel, eso es lo que me pasa, desde que llego a Lima no hace más que molestarme. Por su culpa ahora tendré que explicar que hago besándome con mi prima en los pasillos.-** Quinn estaba sumamente fuera de sus casillas.

**B: Q cálmate y explícanos.**- Brittany estaba mucho más tranquila que Quinn.

**Q: Rachel, desde que llego… no hace más que joderme la vida, y cuanto apuesto a que en un día de estos ella va estar dándome una charla sobre bullyng…-**

**S: Quinn tranquila, entendemos eso pero no entendí eso de que te andas besando con ella en los pasillos.**

**Q: Eso S. hace un rato me ha besado y lo peor en frente de todos, ahora como arreglo eso.**

**S: Tranquila yo arreglo eso.-** Santana siempre tuvo ese perfil agresivo, así que si ella se encargaba de ese asuntillo puede que lo dejaran a lo mucho en unos días.

**Q: Gracias, pero ahora como voy a lidiar con la idea que de que le gusto a mi prima. A MI PRIMA JODER!- **Quinn ponía sus en su cabeza en señal de frustración.

**B: Yo creo que es tierno.-** cuando lo dijo ambas chicas la miraban como si hubiera dicho una de las tonterías más grandes del universo.

**S: Britt amor, mejor no digas nada.**

**B: Pero es la verdad.-** decía y se cruzaba de brazos dispuesta a no hablar.

**Q: Chicas, cállense no me dejan pensar.**- Quinn estaba notablemente estresada.

**S: Q, creo que deberías calmarte, ahora anda y habla con cualquier otra persona eso.**

**Q: Ok, pero si el equipo de futbol me mata a golpes o algo quedara en tu conciencia.-**

**S: ¿Porque te matarían a golpes?-**

**Q: Porque les quite a Rachel. En toda la mañana no le quitaron el ojo de encima. Y eso significa siguiente presa.**

**S: Q no te van a matar, o sino conocerán de lo que Santana López es capaz de hacer por sus amigas.-** decía orgullosa.

**Q: Gracias.- **

Quinn salía del vestidor y como si fueran moscas algunos de los estudiantes del colegio ya le hacían preguntas acerca de su sexy prima Rachel.

**-¿Quinn como es eso de que te andas besando con Rachel?**- Preguntaba uno de los poco estudiantes que estaban por ahí.

A Quinn no le quedo otra que meterse al baño a esperar que se vallan a sus clases.

Lo que Quinn no esperaba era que una linda morena saliera de uno de los cubículos. Quinn no podía estar más nerviosa y enfadada… y todo a la vez.

**Q: Rachel, ¿Por qué me besaste en frente de todo el mundo?-** Preguntaba un molesta Quinn.

**R: Quinn.-** Rachel estaba sonrojada y estaba muy nerviosa.

**Q: Te he hecho una pregunta.- **decía Quinn seria.

**R: Quinn la verdad yo no quería que nadie lo viera.-**

**Q: Pero fue así, así que no podemos hacer nada. Pero ahora si Rachel, no creo que esto deba seguir como ya te lo había dicho y creo que deberías considerar el salir con otras personas, conocer gente nueva, pero tú, tu sola no conmigo, tu sigue tu camino y yo el mío, al menos solo nos queda este año juntas y al otro yo me iré a Yale y tú te irás a NYADA y no nos veremos mucho, y así será más fácil el olvidarme…-** A Quinn le dolían sus propias palabras por alguna razón.- **Y para hacértela más fácil, piensa en mí como una chica que abusa de los perdedores. –**

**R: Tranquila Quinn, a partir de ahora no pienso volver a dirigirte la palabra, pero eso si, no voy a consentir que estés abusando de esos chicos.-** Rachel ponía su dedo en el pecho de Quinn.

**Q: Rachel no te metas en eso, no es tu problema.-** Quinn le empujo la mano bruscamente.

**R: Quinn, no es mi problema pero creo que no es justo lo que hacen con esos chicos.-** trataba de calmarse.-

**Q: De acuerdo digamos que estoy de acuerdo contigo, ahora que quieres que haga. Rachel yo no decido que es lo que quieren o no hacer, son sus cosas con tal de que yo no lo haga.- **se miraba en el espejo-

**R: No Quinn, no es justo, imagina que tu estuviera en el mismo lugar donde ellos están.**

**Q: Rachel, creo que mejor dejamos la conversación aquí, no creo poder ayudar mucho, lo único que puedo hacer es intentarlo, pero no te prometo nada.- ** Quinn no dijo nada más y se fue.

* * *

En casa.

La familia Fabray ya ve encontraba almorzando. Rachel y Quinn no se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el día desde la pelea que tuvieron en la escuela, y por suerte su familia no se había enterado de nada.

**Ru: ¿Y qué tal la escuela Rach?-** preguntaba Russel.

**R: Normal.-** Rachel jugaba con su comida.

**J: ¿Y cómo te fue a tu cariño?.-** le preguntaba a su hija.

**Q: Normal.-**

Rachel se encontraba pensando hasta que hablo.

**R: Tíos, ¿Cuál es su opinión acerca del Bullyng?-** pregunto Rachel.

Russel y Judy se miraron extrañados. Mientras que Quinn casi se atraganta con su tocino.

**Ru: ¿Por qué la pregunta?-** Russel estaba algo confundido.

**R: No, es que hoy en la escuela nos hablaron sobre eso.**

Quinn no pudo perder oportunidad y decidió atacarla indirectamente, tal cual lo había hecho ella.

**Q: ¿Y cuál es su opinión acerca del incesto? Ya saben cuando alguien en la fami…-**

**R: Si Quinn ya sabemos lo que es.**- Respondía algo molesta.

Quinn y Rachel se habían puesto a discutir de nuevo.

**QyR: Ya no tengo hambre.-** dijeron juntas.

Judy y Russel miraban a las chicas y no podían creer que estuvieran discutiendo.

* * *

Quinn y Rachel se habían ido a seguirla a la habitación de Rachel o la antigua habitación de Quinn.

**Q: Tú fuiste la que comenzó.-** Quinn se sentaba en la cama de Rachel.

**R: Pero… ¿incesto? Quinn el incesto es mucho peor que lo de nuestra situación.-** Rachel estaba furiosa con Quinn.

**Q: Lo sé, pero es lo que más se acomoda.-** Quinn se acercaba a Rachel.

**R: Quinn creo que lo mejor sería…-** Pero Quinn se perdió justo en esa parte.

**Q:**_'Pero que boca tan linda… sus ojos son marrones, ahora que lo pienso mi prima ha cambiado bastante. Joder porque tuviste que ser mi prima… Que no te haría si no lo fueras… Un momento Quinn, eres idiota o te haces, es tu prima, tu prima, puede que este mas buena que comer pollo con las manos pero lo es, y lo peor es que quiere contigo Quinn, por dios! Porque tiene que ser tan difícil, si tan solo fuera adoptada, o por lo menos yo. Y también es mujer. Así que Quinn ella está prohibida en todos los aspectos.'_- Pensó. Solo podía ver a Rachel mover la boca.

**R: Quinn, ¿Quinn me estás haciendo caso?-** pregunto Rachel al ver a su prima distraída.- Pero no pudo lograr llamar su atención pero cuando volvió a intentar hablarle sintió algo no esperaba volver a sentir. Unos suaves labios encima de los suyos, y un delicioso aroma, uno de sus favoritos.

Quinn no podía pensar, el olor de Rachel la embriagaba. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba besando a Rachel.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

sep! tarde mucho lose, no con las antonchas no! jaja ok no ._. bueno como iba diciendo, ahora tengo un monton de tareas y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. Espero que que hayan quedado satisfechas con esto. o al menos eso espero, asi gracias por leer :D besos y abrazos y mas besos y abrazos ajajaja lo siento estoy un poco empalagosa jajajaja gracias :D


	8. ¡Te odio!

**Q:**_'Pero que boca tan linda… sus ojos son marrones, ahora que lo pienso mi prima ha cambiado bastante. Joder porque tuviste que ser mi prima… Que no te haría si no lo fueras… Un momento Quinn, eres idiota o te haces, es tu prima, tu prima, puede que este mas buena que comer pollo con las manos pero lo es, y lo peor es que quiere contigo Quinn, por dios! Porque tiene que ser tan difícil, si tan solo fuera adoptada, o por lo menos yo. Y también es mujer. Así que Quinn ella está prohibida en todos los aspectos.'_- Pensó. Solo podía ver a Rachel mover la boca.

**R: Quinn, ¿Quinn me estás haciendo caso?-** pregunto Rachel al ver a su prima distraída.- Pero no pudo lograr llamar su atención pero cuando volvió a intentar hablarle sintió algo no esperaba volver a sentir. Unos suaves labios encima de los suyos, y un delicioso aroma, uno de sus favoritos.

Quinn no podía pensar, el olor de Rachel la embriagaba. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba besando a Rachel.

Quinn no podía controlarse, se estaba dejando llevar, tanto que por un momento se olvido que aquella chica a la que estaba besando era su prima, ahora la veía como mujer y no como familia.

Quinn trataba de echar a Rachel en la cama, hasta que la morena se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Quinn y muy difícilmente la aparto de ella.

**R: ¿Quinn que estás haciendo?- **preguntaba algo molesta.

**Q: Creí que era obvio.-** intentaba volver a besarla pero Rachel en un movimiento rápido le tiro una cachetada a Quinn.- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntaba con una de sus manos en su mejilla izquierda.

**R: Quinn, vete de aquí.-** Rachel empezaba a llorar.

Recién en el momento en que vio Rachel llorar se dio cuenta de todo lo que hizo.

**Q: Rach…-** estaba realmente avergonzada**.- Perdóname yo no quería…- **Pero Rachel la interrumpió.

**R: Por favor vete de aquí.**

**Q: Lo siento, yo no quise, perdóname.- **

Rachel también se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, su prima, Quinn, la había besado, y no fue uno de esos besos que te das en la primaria, fue un beso apasionado, incluso podía decir que el mejor que le hubieran dado en toda su vida.

Rachel paso uno de sus dedos por sobre sus labios.

**R: ¿Quinn que fue ese beso?**- preguntaba mas suavemente que el tono anterior que había utilizado**.- Quinn dime que ese beso no fue un juego para ti, dime que tu también sientes lo mismo que yo.-**

**Q:** _'Tranquila Quinn, respira, respira, no te lo dice en serio… Pero claro que lo dice en serio, mierda no ahora piensa que yo también siento algo por ella, cosa que no es verdad por supuesto… Joder Quinn por que la besaste, bueno solo fue un beso, si uno de los mejores besos que te dieron, Quinn no puedes ser más estúpida…. Vamos respóndele algo, no tienes porque ser dura con ella, hazlo pero con tacto.'_-Pensó- Rach..- **mira yo…-** Quinn estaba nerviosa.- **La verdad es que ni siquiera se yo que fue ese beso.**- Rachel a estas alturas ya tenía los ojos mas cristalinos. Mientras Quinn bajaba la mirada.

**R: Ósea que todo lo que paso fue un juego para ti.-** esa pregunta sonó mas a afirmación.

**Q: No Rachel… de verdad ni siquiera yo se que pensar, digo… daría igual que yo sintiera algo por ti, cosa que no es así, ¿Qué podríamos hacer? Nada. Somos primas, y aunque ambas queramos estar juntas sería totalmente imposible.- **Quinn no podía ver a Rachel llorar, si bien no le gustaban mucho sus actitudes que se diga eso no significaba que no la quiera y lo que es más la quería mucho, pero por más que quisieran no podían hacer nada porque ambas son familia, y eso sería ilegal.

**R: ¡Te odio!- **Grito Rachel con todas sus fuerzas, sería un milagro si sus tíos no lo habían escuchado**.- ****¡Te odio!- **Rachel empezaba a golpear en el pecho a Quinn mientras esta trataba de detener los golpes.- **Te odio ****por ****haberme ****enamorado… ¡Te odio!- **volvía a gritar Rachel.-

**Q: Por favor Rachel.-** Quinn trataba de abrazar a Rachel pero esta no se dejaba.- **Rach… por favor tranquilízate ¿De acuerdo?-**

**R: Te odio Quinn, te odio.- **Rachel rompió a llorar desconsoladamente**.**

**Q: Rach… cariño no llores.- **Quinn no sabía qué hacer.-** Rach…- **_'La cagaste Quinn.'_- Pensó.

**R: Quinn vete, no quiero verte ahora… vete.- **Decía con un hilo de voz.

A Quinn no le quedo de otra que salir e irse a su cuarto.

**R: ¿Porque Quinn? Porque me tuve que enamorar de ti… justo de ti, la persona más fría y arrogante que conozco. Sé que no lo demostrabas conmigo pero te conocía, y lo peor es que eres una abusiva… pero ya no… ya no mas, renuncio a todo esto, renuncio a sentir algo por ti, nunca más me volverás a hacer daño Quinn. A partir de hoy me propongo a olvidarte… ya no me volverás a hacer daño. Lo prometo.-** Rachel se levanto de su cama y se limpio sus lágrimas, ya no volvería a dejar que Quinn la viera tan vulnerable, ni hoy, ni nunca más. Así que sin más salió de la habitación y decidió salir con sus dos nuevos amigos.

* * *

**K:¿Así que te beso?-** preguntaba Kurt.

**R: Si, y todo fue un juego para ella.-** respondía con un halo de tristeza.

**M: Pero la verdad Quinnie siempre fue así.-** decía Mercedes**.- Siempre fue una chica seductora, pero al menos no te llevo a la cama. ¿Por qué no lo hizo verdad?-**

**R: Poco le faltaba. Si no la hubiera parado en estos momentos no sé qué es lo que habría pasado.- **Rachel todavía se preguntaba qué es lo que hubiera pasado si no detenía a Quinn, ¿habría estado de una forma más intima con ella? ¿O Quinn se habría detenido? Tantas hipótesis se formaban en la cabeza de Rachel.

**K: Yo creo que hiciste bien.-**

**M: Si, yo también lo creo, ¿pero ahora que piensas hacer?-**

**R: No lo sé, pero gracias.-** Rachel les agradecía porque a pesar de haberse conocido esa mañana sabía que podía confiar en ellos.

**K: ¿Y te unirás al Glee club?-**

**R: No lo sé.**

**M: Deberías unirte. Nos hace falta uno más o en este caso una más.**

**R: Creo que si entrare… total no tengo nada que perder.- **Rachel trataba de fingir una sonrisa.

* * *

Rachel regreso a la casa de sus tíos. Pero cuando entro vio a Frannie viendo televisión.

**Fr: ¿Qué onda Rach?-** preguntaba Frannie sin despegar la vista de la televisión.

**R: Bien, Salí con unos amigos.-**

**Fr: ¿Oye que paso con Quinn y tú?-** Rachel se puso nerviosa.- **No deja de preguntar por ti, y hace rato escuche unos gritos que no comprendí bien pero se escuchaban.-**

**R: No nada, no paso nada, pero bueno ya me voy a dormir que tengo que levantarme temprano, nos vemos.**

**Fr: Ok…- **Antes de que terminara de hablar Rachel ya se había ido.

Al día siguiente.

Rachel se despertaba tranquilamente hasta que sintió que algo o más bien alguien le respiraba en el oído.

Se volteo y pudo ver que la persona que estaba a su costado era Quinn, quien dormía plácidamente, abrazando por la cintura a Rachel.

**R: ¡Quinn!-** Grito Rachel y Quinn se despertó tan bruscamente que cayó al suelo.

Cuando Quinn se despertó totalmente se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación.

**Q: ¿Qué hago aquí?-** preguntó confundida y sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que había recibido.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

A que no adivinan que descubri! si soy sonambula... miren lo que me vengo a enterar despues de 5 años jaja bueno hoy tambien estoy actualizando porque estoy feliz ya que mi banda va a poder tocar en una fiesta de mi colegio lml seh! tambien por eso estoy feliz! Yupi!

Bueno entonces, que te parecio el capitulo? me lo dirias en un review? si? si? no seas mala si? jajaja

Y Feliz cumpleaños... a cualquiera que cumpla años hoy o mañana o en lo que queda del mes, y si ya paso tu cumpleaños atrasado C:


	9. Un problema

Al día siguiente.

Rachel se despertaba tranquilamente hasta que sintió que algo o más bien alguien le respiraba en el oído.

Se volteo y pudo ver que la persona que estaba a su costado era Quinn, quien dormía plácidamente, abrazando por la cintura a Rachel.

**R: ¡Quinn!-** Grito Rachel y Quinn se despertó tan bruscamente que cayó al suelo.

Cuando Quinn se despertó totalmente se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación.

**Q: ¿Qué hago aquí?-** preguntó confundida y sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que había recibido_.-'No de nuevo'_- Pensó.

Rachel estaba más que confundida, había despertado con Quinn abrazándola. Rachel no pudo evitar pensar en que así era como una pareja de novios se despertaban así. Rachel no había dicho nada desde que le grito a Quinn, hasta que reacciono.

**R: ¿Si tu no lo sabes porque debería saberlo yo?-** Respondió irónicamente.

**Q: ¿Pero como termine aquí? Anoche estaba en mi habitación, y ahora estoy aquí contigo.- **

**R: Ósea que no viniste aquí por tu cuenta.**- Rachel estaba algo decepcionada.

**Q: Por supuesto que no.-** respondía en una forma indiferente**.- ¿Sabes qué? No importa, luego le preguntare a Papa.-** decía mientras salía de aquella habitación.- _'Eso Q, trátala de manera indiferente, a ver si de una vez por todas se olvida de lo que siente por mí.'_- Pensó.

* * *

La familia Fabray se encontraba desayunando. Quinn que estaba al frente de Rachel evitaba a toda costa levantar la mirada de su plato.

**Ru: Chicas.-** Russel se dirigía a Rachel y a Quinn**.- Apúrense que van a llegar tarde a la escuela.**

**Q: Papa, no crees que Rachel debería sacar su permiso de conducir.-** Quinn pensaba que lo mejor era que Rachel pudiera manejar por ella misma para que ella no tuviera que llevarla a la escuela, y así no tener que tener mucho trato con ella.- _'Lo siento primita, pero es mejor.'_- Pensó mientras la miraba.

**Ru: ¿Pero para que estas tu hija?-**

**J: ¿Acaso hay algún problema?-** preguntaba Judy.-

**Q: No ninguno.-** No quería que sus padres se enteren.

* * *

De camino a la escuela.

**Q: Rachel en verdad no sé como llegue a tu habitación.-** Quinn tenía una pequeña sospecha pero no estaba segura.

**R: Recuerdo que cuando íbamos a quedarnos con la abuela. A veces te levantabas a altas horas de la noche e ibas a mi habitación. Pero sobretodo recuerdo la primera vez que paso.-** Quinn fruncía el ceño en señal de confusión, pues ella no recordaba eso. Lo único que recordaba era haber amanecido en la habitación de Rachel.

Flashback de siete años atrás.

Rachel se encontraba dormida en su habitación. Pues toda su familia había ido a quedarse en casa de su abuela.

Quinn estaba en la habitación de al lado junto con su hermana.

Pero en un momento de la noche Quinn se paró de su cama, pero no estaba despierta.

**Fr: Quinn, ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?-** susurraba Frannie a ver a su hermana parada y con los ojos cerrados**.- Quinn-** Pero esta se fue caminando a otro lugar. Frannie se volvió a quedar dormida.

Quinn iba a abrir la puerta de la habitación que estaba al costado de la suya.

Sin saber cómo, ni siquiera estando consciente de nada, se mete en la primera cama que encuentra.

Pero al momento de tratar de sacar las sabanas de la cama, una chica pequeña se despierta.

Rachel se despertó de golpe y se asusto de ver a Quinn en su cama.

**R: ¿Quinn qué haces aquí?-** pero no recibe respuesta por parte de Quinn_.- '¿Acaso es sonámbula?_ _No lo puedo creer. ¿Pero no dicen que despertar a los sonámbulos es peligroso? Tengo que tener cuidado.'_**- Quinn.-** trataba de despertarla, pero recordó que una vez alguien le dijo que no tratara de despertar a un sonámbulo_.- 'Creo que lo mejor será dejarla dormir sola.'_- Pensó. Cuando iba a levantarse sintió que Quinn la jalaba para abrazarla. Pero en un mal movimiento de Rachel y cayó encima de Quinn, y sus labios conectaron con los de Quinn. Fue todo un milagro que Quinn no se hubiera despertado con aquel golpe.

Rachel se separo de Quinn, bueno solo de los labios de Quinn porque Quinn la tenía abrazada por la cintura, en una posición bastante incómoda.

Al día siguiente de eso.

Quinn había despertado en la habitación de Rachel, y no sabía porque.

Rachel ya había despertado. Hace rato que ya había ido a desayunar.

Quinn bajo a desayunar y se encontró con su abuela y Rachel desayunando.

**Q: ¿Y los demás?**- pregunto.

**R: Siguen durmiendo.- **respondía mientras se metía a la boca una tostada.

Quinn se sentó en una de las sillas que había disponibles.

**Q: ¿Alguien sabe porque desperté en el cuarto de Rachel?-** pregunto mientras ella también comía una tostada.

Rachel se sonrojo al recordar lo que había pasado anoche.

**Q: Tu Rachel, ¿no sabes?-**

**R: No.-** respondía de una forma no tan convincente.

Quinn decidió dejar el tema ahí, total no era tan importante.

Fin Flashback.

**Q: ¿Entonces soy sonámbula?-** preguntaba incrédula.

**R: Bueno al menos eso creo.-**

**Q: Entonces así llegue a tu habitación hoy. Esperemos que no vuelva a ocurrir.-** dirigió su vista al frente.

* * *

En la escuela.

Otra vez el club de fans de Quinn la volvía a recibir. Pero no solo a ella si no que un mar de chicos y algunas chicas esperaban a Rachel en el estacionamiento.

Quinn no perdía de vista a Rachel, sobre todo a Finn que estaba buscando con la mirada a Rachel. Así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Abrazo a Rachel por los hombros cariñosamente.

**Q: ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?-** preguntaba con un tono de amabilidad no muy conocida.

**R: Historia.- **_**'¿**__Esta es bipolar o que le pasa? Hace rato que me trato mal y ahora esta cariñosa.' _-respondió sacando el brazo de Quinn de su encima y yéndose con Kurt y Mercedes que veían aquella escena confundidos.-

**K: ¿Qué paso?-** pregunto Kurt sentándose al lado de Rachel. Pues Mercedes, Kurt y Rachel compartían la misma clase.

**R: No lo sé, se puso cariñosa cuando entramos.- **se sentaba en medio de esa mesa para tres.

**M: Creo que la vi dándole una mirada de triunfo a Finn.-**

**R: ¿Finn?-**

**K: ¿Ayer ellos no tuvieron una pelea?-**

**R: Si, luego ya sabes lo que paso.-**

**M: Entonces creo que deberías dejarle los puntos claros a tu primita.**

**R: Creo que tienes razón.- **sonreía de una forma maliciosa.-

**K: Creo que no vas a tener que esperar demasiado. Mira como te mira la chica de allá.-** Rachel volteo a ver y efectivamente una chica la estaba mirando.

**-Hola.-** se acerco una chica**.- soy Alison.-** decía una chica pelirroja muy bonita, muy parecida a Emma Stone.

**R: Hola.-** respondía Rachel en forma seductora.- Yo soy Rachel Berry.

**A: Me preguntaba si estabas libre esta tarde.-** preguntaba.

**R: Creo que si.-** Rachel decidió platicar con aquella chica, porque parecía muy amable.

Mientras que en el entrenamiento de porristas una rubia de mal humor le gritaba a todo el mundo, y no hablamos de Sue Sylvester, hablamos de Quinn, quien no había dejado de gritar, estaba de mal humor, y Sue la había dejado a cargo mientras que ella se iba a otro lugar.

**S: Q, ¿podrías calmarte?-**

**Q: Me calmare cuando el idiota de Finn deje de acosar **_**a mi Rachel…-**_ hasta que se dio cuenta del error.- **de mi prima Rachel quise decir. Ahh porque con Finn? No pudo haber otro, que me no me caiga mal.-**

**B: Q, deberías calmarte.-** trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga.

**Q: No puedo, no puedo porque ahorita Finn debe estar tras ella como perrito faldero.-**

**S: Q. ¿ha pasado algo que no nos estés contando?-** Santana ya sospechaba pero no lo iba dar por hecho hasta que Quinn no lo confirmara.

**Q: ¡Nada! No ha pasado nada.-** trato de calmarse, y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por que vio a Rachel caminando con un montón de personas detrás de ella, entre ellas a Jacob, quien iba con su típico micrófono y una camarógrafo detrás de el.- **Me pregunto qué es lo que quiere ahora, ¿saber que fue ese beso de ayer? Ese tipo ya me tiene harta.**

**S: Quinn creo que te estás alterando demasiado por nada.**

**Q: No me altero nada, Rachel está ahí, yo estoy aquí. Nada que ver con ella.**

**S: Yo nunca la mencione.- **Quinn cayó en su trampa. Quinn solo suspiro.-**Q, te pasa algo a mi no me engañas, y creo que ese algo tiene que ver con tu prima.**

**Q: No lo sé, me molesta ver que tantas personas se le acercan, y ahora Frankenteen no va a parar hasta que Rachel no quiera salir con él. Y luego más y más y más chicos. Y luego más y más y más chicas.-**

**S: ¿Es eso lo que te molesta? O lo que te molesta es que tu no vas a poder hacer eso jamás?-**

**Q: No lo sé.-** Quinn se sentaba en uno de los bancos que había.- Con ella me pasan cosas que no puedo entender, no sé si es ese cariño que le tienes a un familiar o que se yo, pero no puedo controlarlo.-

**B: Q, tranquila ya vas a poder superarlo.**

**Q: Es que nunca lo voy a superar, me pasa desde que soy pequeña, por eso me aleje de ella durante un periodo, al principio creía que sus actitudes me desagradaban pero no, tenía miedo de que ese sentimiento creciera, y poder hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta más adelante. Pero ahora quiero dejar de gustarle a ella para que esto no sea más difícil.**

**S: Q, estas en un problema y muy grande, bueno no tan grande más bien enano.-** dijo Santana sobándole el hombro en señal de apoyo.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Estoy molesta, estoy furiosa, pero sobretodo aburrida, porque, porque mi madre, mi amorosa y querida madre no me dejo irme de excursion con mis amigos, ¿Porque? Yo queria ir. Todos fueron menos yo. Gracias mama.

Pero bueno ya no importa. Porque ustedes estaran felices, porque les di un capitulo nuevo, pero ya ahi queda, no me molestare por nada. Y por cierto podrian decirme sugerencias para posibles parejas de Rachel. Y si quieren de Quinn.

Dejame un review si? Gracias eres genial.


	10. Me enamoré de mi prima

**B: Q, tranquila ya vas a poder superarlo.**

**Q: Es que nunca lo voy a superar, me pasa desde que soy pequeña, por eso me aleje de ella durante un periodo, al principio creía que sus actitudes me desagradaban pero no, tenía miedo de que ese sentimiento creciera, y poder hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta más adelante. Pero ahora quiero dejar de gustarle a ella para que esto no sea más difícil.**

**S: Q, estas en un problema y muy grande, bueno no tan grande más bien enano.-** dijo Santana sobándole el hombro en señal de apoyo.

**Q: Chicas me tengo que ir, no me siento muy bien y no quiero volver a pelear con Rachel.**

**S: De acuerdo, pero ve directo a tu casa.- **decía con un tono sobre protector. Cuando Santana quería podría ser buena persona con las personas que quiere.

**Q: Si mama.**- decía en broma.

Quinn se fue directamente al estacionamiento, entro a su auto y se fue a su casa.

Mientras que en una parte del colegio Rachel caminaba con Alison a la cafetería, pues su clases hace rato que ya habían acabado, pero decidieron ir por algo de comer.

**R: ¿Así que estas en el periódico de la escuela?-** preguntaba.

**A: Si, ¿porque no te unes?-**

**R: El periodismo no es lo mío.-**

**A: ¿Y a que clase piensas entrar?-**

**R: Al Glee Club.-** respondía segura.

**A: Si entras a ese club tienes ganado un granizado diario.-** eso despertó la curiosidad de Rachel.

**R: ¿Por qué?-**

**A: A ese club solo entran los perdedores o marginados sociales.- **

**R: Pero si me han dicho que los capitanes de…- **pero Alison no la dejo terminar.

**A: Lo sé, pero ellos son intocables.**

Rachel quiso volver a preguntar algo pero Alison volvió a hablar.

**A: Por cierto, ayer me llego la noticia de que tú y Quinn se estuvieron besando en los pasillos.- **

Rachel se puso nerviosa, no sabía cómo contestar, hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

**R: Cierto, es que estuve viviendo en… Francia los últimos años y allí se saluda así.- **_'Bien Rachel.'_- **Ah y como está yendo tu día.**- _'Eso cambia de tema.'_-

**A: Bien, mejor ahora que se que tú no tienes nada con Quinn.**

**R: Nada que ver.-** mintió**.- De hecho somos primas.- ** aunque eso no fue mentira.

Alison frunció el seño cuando escucho eso.

**A: Pero entonces porque la besaste.-**

**R: Es que en Francia también se saluda así a la familia.-** _'Eres un tonta.'-_

**A: Claro…-** decía algo confundida**.- Pero si Quinn es tu prima, ¿Por qué no son nada parecidas?-**

**R: De hecho no lo sé, hasta ahora no me he dado cuenta.-** _'Tiene razón, somos sumamente distintas, ella es rubia, aunque debe ser por los tíos, y yo soy castaña, ella tiene una nariz hermosa, y yo… bueno es algo mas diferente, y ella es alta y yo bueno no tanto. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Creo que alguien tiene algo que explicar.'-_

**A: Bueno, como sea, ¿A qué hora paso a buscarte?- **

**R: ¿A las 3 te parece?-** responde saliendo de sus pensamientos.

**A: Perfecto, te veo más tarde.-** le guiña el ojo antes de irse a su siguiente clase.-

Rachel solo se queda pensando en las posibles teorías de porque no se parecía en nada a Quinn.

**R:** _'Conozco a todos los otros primos de parte de mi papa LeRoy y casi todos se parecen a mí, pero Quinn también es hija de Russel, Rachel deberías calmarte e irte a tu clase, no pero ya no llego. Dios esto es raro. Tengo una idea.'_

* * *

Casa de los Fabray.

**J: Quinnie, ¿Porque no estás en la escuela?-** preguntaba preocupada.

**Q: Es que me dolía un poco la cabeza y me mandaron aquí. Me voy a mi habitación.- **decía mientras subía las escaleras.

**Q:** **'Quinn deja de pensarla, no puedes seguir así, es tu prima no puedes hacer nada así. Yo estaba bien, hace una semana estaba bien, pero tuvo que llegar Rachel y lo arruino.'**

Quinn se tiro en su cama. Después de un rato se quedo dormida.

Cuando despertó, pudo oír unos pasos que se escuchaban al lado de su habitación, no pudo evitar ir a ver quién era. Cuando vio que era Rachel quien parecía estar preparándose para salir no pudo evitar sonreír.

**Q:** _'Creí que era una confusión de niños, pero creo que me equivoque.'_- **¿A dónde vas a ir?-** pregunto.

**R: Voy a salir.-** decía Rachel.

**Q: ¿Con quién?-** preguntaba interesada.

**R: Con nadie que te importe.**

**Q: ¿Con quién?-** volvía a preguntar.

**R: Ya te lo dije, no te importa**.- Decía Rachel.- **Oye podrías prestarme tu peine.**

**Q: No hasta que me digas con quien vas a salir.-**

**R: Voy a salir**…- pero Quinn no la dejo terminar.

**Q: No me digas que vas a salir con Finnepto… Rachel tú te mereces algo mucho mejor así como…-**

Rachel la interrumpió esta vez.

**R: ¿Como quien? ¿Cómo tu?-** atacó.

**Q: No.-** respondía triste**.- Solo quería saber con quién ibas a salir.- **Respondía dolida.

**R: Voy a salir con Alison.-**

**Q: ¿Alison? ¿Alison la que está en el periódico de la escuela? –** preguntaba sorprendida.

**R: Si. ¿Dónde está tu peine?- **

**Q: En mi habitación. Bueno yo me voy.**

**R: Como digas.-** decía mientras salía de la habitación de Quinn.-

* * *

**A: Hola Rachel**.- saludo Alison cuando Rachel entraba a si auto.

**R: Hola Alison.-** respondía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla**.- Alison, conoces un hospital donde hagan muestras de ADN?**

**A: ¿Muestras de ADN? Creo que en el hospital central de Lima. **

**R: Podrías llevarme y en el camino te explico todo.**

**A: Claro.- **

Después de un rato de camino Alison se animo a preguntar.

**A: ¿Entonces para que quieres ir al hospital?**

**R: Es algo muy personal pero debes jurar que no le dirás a nadie.**

**A: Lo juro.-** decía mientras estacionaba el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital.

**R: Tengo la leve sospecha de que Quinn…-** no podía decirlo.- **No puedo decirlo por ahora hasta que no esté muy segura, pero serás la primera en saberlo.**

**A: De acuerdo. Anda y haz lo que tengas que hacer. Yo espero aquí.**

**R: Gracias.-**

Rápidamente Rachel entro y se dispuso a hablar con la señorita de recepción.

**R: Disculpe.-** decía Rachel para que le hicieran caso.

**SR: Si dígame.**- respondía amablemente.

**R: Quería saber si aquí pueden hacer análisis de compatibilidad genética.-**

**SR: Si claro. Espere un momento y un doctor la atenderá.**

Después de unos minutos llego un doctor, hablo con la recepcionista y luego fue a hablar con Rachel.

**D: ¿En qué puedo ayudarle señorita?**

**R: Quisiera saber si usted podría ver si estas dos muestras de cabello son compatibles.-** le entregaba un par de bolsas con cabellos dentro.

**D: Bueno llene los documentos, en tres días podría venir a ver los resultados.**

**R: Gracias.-** decía mientras iba con la recepcionista.

**A: ¿Cómo te fue?-**

**R: Yo creo que bien.-** decía algo cabizbaja, no sabía cómo podría tomar Quinn la situación.

**A: Tranquila, todo va a salir bien. **

**R: Tengo que regresar en tres días a ver los resultados.**

**A: No te preocupes yo te acompañare.**

**R: Gracias.-**

**A: No me lo agradezcas para que están las amigas.-**

Mientras que en la casa de Santana se encontraba una fastidiada Quinn.

**Q: No puedo creer que salga con Alison. ¡Con Alison!.- **

**S: Tranquila Q.-** decía muy tranquila.

**Q: No puedo estar tranquila, y si abusa de ella, ¿y si la secuestran?-**

**S: ¿No me contabas que hace unos días casi la metiste bajo tus sabanas?-**

**Q: Eso es diferente, a Alison casi no la conoce.-**

**S: ¿Y tu si? A penas han hablado unas veces y solo por el trabajo de español.**

**Q: Se supone que me tienes que hacer sentir mejor, no estás haciendo un buen trabajo.**

**S: Lo sé. Quinn, deberías sacarte a Rachel de la cabeza.-**

**Q: No puedo, en tres días puso mi mundo de cabeza, no sé que me ha hecho, simplemente ahora me parece hermosa, la mujer perfecta, incluso más que Megan Fox.-**

**S: Pero si tu amas a Megan.-**

**Q: Exacto.-**

**S: Quinn, no es por nada pero Rachel es tu prima, y creo que sería ilegal que tu y ella…-**

**Q: Ya lo sé. Crees que no me se eso. Si no lo supiera Rachel ahorita estaría conmigo y no con Alison. **

**S: Quinnie, de verdad debes sacarla de tu mente y de tu corazón.-**

**Q: No puedo, **_**me enamoré de mí prima**_** y no hay nada que hacer. –**decía una Quinn resignada a aquellos sentimientos.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ni glee ni sus personajes.

* * *

Apuesto a que a una o a dos les interesara porque me desapareci durante una semañana y pico pero bueno aqui les va la excusa, tuve que aprenderme thunderstruck lml si la de AC/DC todo para cuando para mi presentacion del viernes ese y The trooper, si mi banda es metallera, aunque hubiera salido mejor si los de mi cole escucharan esas canciones. Gracias a eso ahora paresco un mapache, porque porque justo ese dia salio sol y llevaba lentes y no lleve bloqueador, ya se imaginaran como estoy, jajaja coloradita... o asi me llamo la chica con la que intente sacar plan pero nada.

Ah y gracias a las chicas que ponen la historia en sus favorites, follows y tambien a las que dejan review y tambien a las que me mandan mensajes.

Y tambien a las que se alegraron con mi presentacion ;) Tambien a las que no, pero bueno ahorita sigo contenta pero adolorida, pero la musica lo vale.

Feliz dia del musico! (Atrasado)


	11. Romeo y Julieta

**S: Quinn, no es por nada pero Rachel es tu prima, y creo que sería ilegal que tu y ella…-**

**Q: Ya lo sé. Crees que no me se eso. Si no lo supiera Rachel ahorita estaría conmigo y no con Alison. **

**S: Quinnie, de verdad debes sacarla de tu mente y de tu corazón.-**

**Q: No puedo, **_**me enamoré de mí prima**_** y no hay nada que hacer. –**decía una Quinn resignada a aquellos sentimientos.

**S: ¿Y cómo fue que llegaste a esa conclusión?-**

**Q: ¿La verdad?- **

Santana solo asintió.

**Q: ¿Recuerdas que el año pasado cuando la quería "evitar"?-** hacia comillas en la palaba evitar.

**S: Como no recordarlo, te quedaste en mi casa varios días.**- recordaba mientras reía.

**Q: Bueno, yo trataba de convencerme a mi misma de que no me gustaban sus actitudes y todo eso, pero lo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora era que ese no era el problema, el problema era que no tenia claros mis sentimientos y me daba miedo descubrirlos y le echaba la culpa a sus actitudes…-** hizo una pausa**.- ¿Pero sabes algo? Ahora que los estoy admitiendo me he quitado un gran peso de encima, aunque todavía me da miedo, porque imagínate que algún día la familia se entera, la se armaría.-**

**S: Q, quiero que sepas que en lo que decidas yo te apoyare y ayudare.-** decía en un tono amable.

Quinn solo la abrazo. El abrazo fue tierno… pero lo que más se podía resaltar era la sinceridad de aquella muestra de cariño.

Aunque al principio ambas hayan tenido diferencias, supieron arreglarlas y convertirse en las mejores amigas.

**Q: Gracias Santana, eres una muy buena mejor amiga y créeme que para lo que necesites puedes decírmelo.- **dijo cuando el abrazo se termino.

**S: Bueno dejémonos de cursilerías.-** y ahí regresaba la Santana de siempre.- **Y dime como piensas conquistar a Rachel.**

**Q: Ese es el problema.-** respondía mientras se rascaba la nuca.**- O bueno no un problema…- **corregía.- **O bueno como lo quieras ver tu.-**

**S: Habla.-**

**Q: Que a ella yo también le gusto.-** respondía bajando la mirada.

Santana no se impresiono, ya que ella siempre tuvo cierta sospecha.

**Q: ¿No te sorprende?-** pregunta.

**S: La verdad no tanto.-**

Quinn iba a hablar pero decidió que lo mejor era no hacerlo. Como Santana conocía a Quinn sabía que no volvería a hablar por un rato, por lo que decidió hablar.

**S: Es la típica historia de Romeo y Julieta.-** decía con la mirada perdida.

**Q: Solo que en una versión más moderna y con una historia totalmente diferente, pero coinciden en algunos aspectos.-**

**S: Como en lo de prohibido.**

**Q: Y aunque nuestras familias no se odien, porque justamente tenemos la misma. Pero empezarían a odiarse si llegaran a descubrir esto.**-

**S: Pero Romeo y Julieta no tuvieron un final feliz.- **

**Q: Francamente espero que yo si lo tenga, o por lo menos un final en el ambas podamos ser felices.-**

**S: Q, confía, van a tener un final feliz.-** decía con mucha seguridad.

**Q: Gracias.-**

**S: Y si no, te pateare el trasero hasta decidas intentarlo.-**

Ambas se echaron a reír.

**Q: Espero que sea así.- **

**S: Bueno es hora de que te vayas.-**

**Q: Y Ya regreso la otra Santana.-**

**S: Lo digo porque ya van a ser la 6 y en un rato viene Britt.**

**Q: A cierto, besos siempre, pero siempre, le gana a la amiga.-** hacia un puchero.

Santana solo la miraba con una ceja levantada.

**Q: De acuerdo me voy.-**

El trayecto a su casa no fue largo, ya que ambas Vivian muy cerca.

Cuando entro a su casa, pudo ver a sus padres conversando en la sala con Frannie.

**Q: Hola.-** saludaba mientras subía las escaleras.-

**Ru: Quinn. ¿Has visto a Rachel?-**

**Q: ¿Qué aun no regresa?-** se preocupó.

En ese momento escucharon a un auto llegar. Unos minutos después aparecía por la puerta una Rachel algo rara.

**Q: ¿Porque tardaste?-**

**R: Es que con Alison se nos fue el tiempo.-** no mentía, pero tampoco decía toda la verdad y Quinn lo noto.

**Q: ¿Rachel podemos hablar?-**

Rachel la miro con extrañeza pero al final accedió. Ambas subieron a la habitación de Rachel.

Quinn permanecía en silencio, así que Rachel decidió romperlo.

**R: ¿De qué quieres hablar?-**

Quinn prácticamente no había oído la pregunta. Cuando Rachel iba a volver a preguntar Quinn se le adelanto.

**Q: ¿Has leído Romeo y Julieta?-**

Rachel estaba confundida con aquella pregunta.

**R: Si la leí, ¿A qué quieres llegar con eso?-**

**Q: Rach.-** Acaricio su mejilla. Rachel estaba más confundida que antes.

**R: Quinn.-** quito la mano de la rubia.**- No es correcto.-**

**Q: Ya lo sé.-** respondía mientras se acercaba más a Rachel.

Rachel solo trataba de alejarse. Hasta que Quinn la pego contra la pared.

**Q: Rach, desde hace ya unos días, que digo días, desde hace años que tu comportamiento me confunde, hasta el año pasado me incomodaba, pero hoy me he dado cuenta de algo.**- acercaba su cara a la de Rachel. Quinn estaba tan cerca de ella… tanto que ambas podían sentir sus respiraciones.

**R: Quinn.-** susurro con un hilo de voz por la cercanía de la rubia.- **No podemos hacerlo.-**

**Q: Lo sé… Pero ahora quiero que sepas algo.-** decía volviendo a acariciar la mejilla de Rachel.

**R: ¿Qué cosa?- **

**Q: Me gustas.-** decía con sinceridad.- **Me gustas y ya no sé cómo sacarte de mi cabeza, desde hace mas de 4 años que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, el año pasado, en la época en la que recién empezaba a darme cuenta que me gustaban las chicas, trataba de convencerme de que tú y tus actitudes me incomodaban, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo estúpida que fui.-** Rachel estaba petrificada , no podía reaccionar, desde que escucho ese me gustas el mundo dejo de existir.

**R: ¿Estás hablando en serio?-** Rachel no podía creerle eso, cuando llego a esa casa nunca imagino escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de Quinn.-

**Q: Claro que hablo en serio.-**hablaba con una sonrisa imperceptible.-

**R: Quinn, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?.**- _'¡La prueba de ADN! ¿Se lo digo? Primero necesito estar segura que las muestras de cabello del tío Russel y Quinn no son compatibles.'_- Pues la otra muestra de cabello era la de Russel.

**Q: Ya veremos que hacemos, pero por ahora podemos…- **No sabía que decirle.-

**R: Podemos…-** la incitaba a continuar.

**Q: No lo sé, ¿Te parecería si tu y yo saliéramos en secreto?-**

**R: Quinn…-** no sabía que responder, pero aquella situación le pareció interesante.

**Q: Piénsalo, te doy lo que resta del mes.-** decía tratando de convencerla.

**R: De acuerdo.-**

**Q: De acuerdo… si quiero estar contigo a escondidas o de acuerdo si lo pensare?-**

**R: De acuerdo si lo pensare.-**

**Q: Bueno, es un avance.-** pero recordó algo.- **¿Pero y Alison?-** a pesar de todo ella no era tan mala chica.

**R: Alison solo es una amiga, no te niego que ella si quiere algo más pero ya le deje claro que no.-**

**Q: ¿En serio?-**

**R: En serio.-**

**Q: Me quedo más tranquila.-**

**R: Quinn, ¿pero si esto no llegara a resultar?-**

**Q: Hablaremos de eso cuando toque hablarlo.- **Quinn se acerco a Rachel y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-

Luego de unas horas ambas se encontraban en la cama de la morena.

**Q: ¿Sabes a que me recuerda esto?-** pregunta Quinn quien está echada boca arriba con Rachel encima de ella.

**R: ¿A qué?-**

**Q: A Romeo y Julieta.- **

**R: ¿A Romeo y Julieta?-**

Quinn ríe y asiente al mismo tiempo, ya que le dio algo de gracia el tono utilizado por la morena.

**Q: Si… un amor correspondido, pero al mismo tiempo prohibido.- espeta mientras mira a Rachel a los ojos.**

**R: Pero… la verdad espero que nuestra historia no se parezca a la de ellos.-**

**Q: ¿Porque?-** pregunta confundida.

**R: Porque no tienen un final feliz.**

**Q: Hoy tuve una charla parecida… Bueno ya es tarde y tengo que descansar.-** decía mientras se levantaba.

**R: ¿Tienes práctica?-**

**Q: Mañana si, por eso debo descansar.- **

**R: Nos vemos mañana.-**

**Q: Nos vemos mañana.-**

**R: A la mierda las pruebas.-** dice antes de lanzarse a besar a Quinn. Mientras que Quinn confundida se separa.

**Q: ¿Pruebas? ¿Qué pruebas?-** pregunta confundida.-

**R:** _'Rachel ahora si la jodiste.'_

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Ahora si creo que estoy llendo demasiado rapido, pero bueno todavia les falta un mes y en un mes puede pasar lo que sea.

Actualio hoy dia porque mi mama, mañana va a ir a una reunion de entrega de notas, es decir que voy a estar castigada... si es que no lo estoy aun.

Review! Review! Review! Porfavor, a y lo siento si alguna queria que pasara algo entre Alison y Rachel.


	12. Nota

Nota:

Hola... Adivinen quien esta castigada, si yo lo estoy... y ni siquiera es mi culpa! Bueno en realidad si, reprobe varios cursos, y ahora estoy mas que castigada. Y bueno ya se imaginaran porque no he escrito nada.

Y lo peor es que ya se acaba el colegio, mis amigos se van! Estoy triste... pero bueno, puede que tampoco suba ningun capitulo por unas semanas mas, pero porque me castigan, lo voy a pagar, voy ir a clases de verano... Asi que tampoco creo que pueda actualizar mucho durante este verano.

Justo hoy hay despedida, y tampoco me dejaran ir... me escaparé! No, tampoco puedo.

Ahora que me desahogue (Quiero dejar en claro que mi mama no esta) ya me puedo ir en paz.

Asi que por favor, esperenme, porque no voy a dejar la historia, y lo siento por el que creyó que iba a haber capitulo nuevo.

Ahora si me voy. Cuidense y estudien para que no terminen como yo.

Y por cierto estoy tratando de trabajar en una historia de navidad, puede que la suba en estas semanas.


	13. ¿Adoptada?

**Q: Si… un amor correspondido, pero al mismo tiempo prohibido.- espeta mientras mira a Rachel a los ojos.**

**R: Pero… la verdad espero que nuestra historia no se parezca a la de ellos.-**

**Q: ¿Porque?-** pregunta confundida.

**R: Porque no tienen un final feliz.**

**Q: Hoy tuve una charla parecida… Bueno ya es tarde y tengo que descansar.-** decía mientras se levantaba.

**R: ¿Tienes práctica?-**

**Q: Mañana si, por eso debo descansar.- **

**R: Nos vemos mañana.-**

**Q: Nos vemos mañana.-**

**R: A la mierda las pruebas.-** dice antes de lanzarse a besar a Quinn. Mientras que Quinn confundida se separa.

**Q: ¿Pruebas? ¿Qué pruebas?-** pregunta confundida.-

**R:** _'Rachel ahora si la jodiste.'_

**Q: Rachel no te quedes callada-** decía una muy seria Quinn.- **¿A qué te refieres con pruebas?**

**R: No Quinn ya no importa…-**

Quinn solo le dio una seria mirada.

R:' ¡Vamos hazte una! ¡Ya sé!'- Pruebas que tienes que hacer para saber si hablas en serio.

Quinn suavizo la mirada.

**Q: Rach, se que puede sonar descabellado incluso raro, pero en verdad me gustas.-** al momento en que dijo eso se le vino una palabra a la mente "incesto"- pero si no quieres, bueno no importa hacemos como que no paso nada.-

**R: No Quinn, si quiero intentarlo.**

**Q: ¿De veras?-** preguntó sorprendida.

**R: Llevo 8 años tratando de que te dijes en mí, no pienso esperar más.-**le dio un beso en los labios.

**Q: Ok, pero que nadie se entere, mucho menos en la escuela.**

**R: De acuerdo.-**

* * *

**S: ¿La enana?-** preguntaba sorprendida.

**Q: Si.-**

**S: ¿Pero cómo? Digo hace un día estaban peleadas.-**

**Q: Eso lo sé mejor que nadie, pero no pude resistir mas, ¿acaso no la has visto?-**

**S: Claro que lo he hecho, aunque aun no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que ella es la misma chica que hasta hace unos años era una completa nerd.**

**Q: Lo sé, pero no me importa.**

**S: ¿Y el que sea tu prima tampoco?- **

**Q: Claro que me importa… pero, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?**

**S: ¿Superarlo?-**

**Q: Esa no era una opción, digo, vive en mi casa… sería imposible.**

**S: Pero Quinn, es tu prima, tienen la misma sangre.**

**Q: ¡Ya Santana! Aunque antes se casaban entre primos.-**

**S: Cierto.-** era un buen punto**.- Pero las cosas ahora son distintas, eso no es legal.-** trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Quinn.

**Q: Perdí la cabeza, y la única culpable es ella… pero no puedo hacer nada, me enamoré…- **

**S: ¿De un día para otro?-**

**Q: No lo sé, la vi distinta, ya no es la misma niña que veía hace unos años.**

**S: Quinn, no te gusta ella, solo te gusta su nueva apariencia.**

**Q: ¿Crees que sea eso?-**

**S: Completamente…**

**Q: No, llevo así años… no lo sé, la veo y me pongo nerviosa… o la veía y me iba corriendo a otro lado solo por no tenerla cerca.**

**S: Si y ahora de un día para otro la amas.-**

**Q: No la amo… aun no.- **

**S: Lo ves... solo te gusta su apariencia.-**

**Q: Santana, quiero estar con ella y es mi última palabra.-**

**S: De acuerdo, pero espera unos meses, y te vas a aburrir, **

**Q: Se supone que tendrías que apoyarme.**

**S: Quinn te conozco, esto es solo uno de tus tantos caprichos.**

**Q: Claro que no.**

**S: Claro que sí. Bien que quieras estar con ella y todo eso, ¿pero no te has puesto a pensar en el futuro? **

Quinn solo se quedó en silencio.

**S: No, ¿verdad? ¿Y cuando se lo digan a sus padres?-**

Quinn solo palideció, no había tomado en cuenta aquel detalle.

**S: Quinn, conozco a Rachel, ella es muy sensible, ella no se merece lo que le vas a hacer.**

**Q: ¿Y qué le voy a hacer?-**

**S: Primero, la vas a terminar de enamorar más de lo que ya lo está, luego tú te aburrirás y la dejaras, y ella sufrirá.**

**Q: santana, si lo que quieres es que la deje, no lo voy a hacer.**

**S: Solo es un consejo.**

Quinn se despidió y se fue.

Quinn estaba muy pensativa, ¿era verdad todo lo que su amiga había dicho? ¿Rachel seria solo uno de sus tantos caprichos?

Mientras que Rachel había ido a contarle todo a sus amigos.

**K: No lo puedo creer, ¿Quinn?-** preguntó totalmente sorprendido.

**M: Imposible, son primas…-**

**R: Lo sé, pero no me importa, la amo.-**

Kurt y Mercedes se sorprendieron ante aquella afirmación.

**K: No te aconsejaría que te ilusiones demasiado con ella, es Quinn… Quinn no sabe lo que quiere, un día esta con una y al otro está con otra.**

**R: Conmigo es distinto.**

**M: ¿Tú crees?- **

**R: Yo la conozco mejor que ustedes ella nunca me haría nada malo.**

**K: No estamos diciendo eso, solo no aceleres tanto para que al momento del choque no duela demasiado.**

**R: Ella nunca me haría daño, la conozco.**

**M: ¿Oye y que fue lo que pasó con Alison?-**

**R: Pues quedamos como amigas.**

**K: ¿En serio? ¿Y lo acepto?**

**R: Si incluso me acompaño a hacer algo.**

**M: ¿Algo?**

**R: Un examen de ADN.**

Kurt y Mercedes se quedaron sorprendidos. ¿Un examen para qué?

**M: ¿Para qué?-**

**R: Quiero saber si Quinn en verdad es hija de mi tío Russel.**

**K: ¿Tienes esperanzas de que no lo sea?**

**R: La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.**

**M: Pero si ella y su padre son muy parecido, ¿no crees que la adoptada seria otra?**

**R: ¿Qué insinúas?-**

**M: Que puede que tú seas adoptada.**

Rachel solo lo pensó, cabía la posibilidad de que lo sea, ya que tenía dos padres, pero toda su vida sus padres le había dicho que era hija de alguno de los dos.

**R: No lo creo, mis padres…**

**M: Piénsalo, puede ser, Quinn es muy parecida a sus padres, físicamente por lo menos.**

* * *

Los Angeles-California.

**L: ¿Crees que deberíamos contarle?-**decía un LeRoy

**H: No lo creo, aun no es mayor de edad.-** decía un poco alterado.

**L: Pero, tiene derecho a saber-**

**H: Lo tiene, al igual al derecho de saber quiénes son sus padres, pero no creo que sea el momento de decirle.**

**L: Tienes razón, pero hay que ir pensando en cómo decirle que ninguno de los dos somos sus padres.-**

**H: ¿Crees que nos perdone?-**

L: Es muy madura, lo va a entender.

H: Eso espero.- decía mientras abrazaba con cariño a su esposo.

* * *

Perdon por la tardanza, pero mejor tarde que nunca no? no? Bueno pero eso ya no importa, espero que hayan tenido una bonita navidad.

Ahora prometo volverme la mejor etudiante que haya habido jamas para poder seguir escribiendo. Asi que bueno ahora quiero desearles un feliz año nuevo. Gracias a todo los que leen la historia, a todos! Espero les haya gustado el capitulo :D


	14. Chapter 14

Los Angeles-California.

**L: ¿Crees que deberíamos contarle?-**decía un LeRoy bastante preocupada.

**H: No lo creo, aun no es mayor de edad.-** decía un poco alterado.

**L: Pero, tiene derecho a saber-**

**H: Lo tiene, al igual al derecho de saber quiénes son sus padres, pero no creo que sea el momento de decirle.**

**L: Tienes razón, pero hay que ir pensando en cómo decirle que ninguno de los dos somos sus padres.-**

**H: ¿Crees que nos perdone?- **

**L: Es muy madura, lo va a entender.**

**H: Eso espero.- **decía mientras abrazaba con cariño a su esposo.

* * *

Rachel había quedado en shock, no podía ser adoptada, toda su vida le habían dicho que era hija de uno de sus dos padres, aunque eso no le importaba mucho, ya que ambos la cuidaban y querían… pero no ser hija de ninguno.

Kurt llevaba rato tratando de hacer reaccionar a Rachel, pero esta no respondía.

K: ¿Crees que despierte si le echamos un vaso con agua?- preguntó con algo de inseguridad.

M: Si es como nosotros, creo que no sería lo mejor.-

Rachel empezó a volver en sí.

R: ¿En serio creen que sea adoptada?-

K: Seria más que normal, considerando que tienes dos padres.-Rachel sabía que era comprensible pero porque tendrían que haberle mentido por tanto tiempo.- A parte míralo por el lado bueno, ahora tú y Quinn no tendrían impedimentos para que puedan estar juntas.

M: Y el que seas o no adoptada no cambiaría nada, tus padres te aman y siempre lo harán.-

Esas palabras hicieron sentir mejor a la morena, aunque no del todo, todavía no podía digerir que era adoptada, aunque ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que así fuera, todavía cabía la posibilidad de que no lo fuera.

Mientras que Quinn caminaba por un parque cerca de su casa, iba pensando en todo lo que le dijo Santana.

Q: 'Rachel no es un capricho… claro que no lo es. ¿Porque siempre las palabras de Santana me hacen dudar? ¿Sera que tampoco yo estoy muy segura? Eres Torpe, torpe, torpe!'- pensaba mientras se golpeaba la cabeza.- 'Fue una decisión precipitada… Tendría que hablarlo con Rachel, ella no se merece a una cretina como yo.'- y como si fuera una película un montón de parejas empezaban a pasar.- Es una broma ¿verdad?- Al parecer el mundo le hacía recordar lo que nunca podría ser con Rachel.

Decidió que era momento de ir a su casa, aunque no era pero tenía ganas de estar en su casa, de eso y de ver a Rachel si es que ya había llegado de casa de Kurt, donde por cierto también vivía Finn, ya que Burt, el papa de Kurt se casó con Carol, la madre de Finn.

Q: 'Finn está en casa de Kurt, y Rachel también está ahí, maldito gigantón'- salió corriendo con dirección a la casa de Kurt. No dejaría que Finn se le acercara.

Rachel estaba hablando con Kurt y Mercedes de sus padres hasta que llegó Finn a interrumpirlos.

K: ¿Finn? Creí que llegarías mas tarde de tu práctica.-

F: Terminamos temprano.- desde que Finn llegó no le quitaba la vista de encima a Rachel, quien se sentía muy incómoda por la forma en la que Finn la miraba.-Hola Rachel.-

R: Hola.- respondía con educación.- ¿viven juntos?- preguntó algo confundida.

F: Pues, mi madre se caso con su padre, así que somos medios hermanos.- respondió con su típica cara de tonto.

R: Ah, bueno yo ya me tengo que ir, mis tíos son muy rectos con los horarios, así que…- pero Finn la interrumpió.

F: ¿Porque no te quedas a cenar?- al parecer no escucho lo que Rachel dijo.

Kurt y Mercedes se habían quedado callados desde hace rato, pero Kurt decidió hablar cuando vio la cara que le hacía Rachel.

K: Lo siento Finn, pero Rachel tiene que irse.- ayudó a su amiga. Aunque no fue necesario ya que tocaron la puerta.

Kurt fue a abrir.

¿Y quién creen que estaba detrás de la puerta con cara seria?

K: Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó confundido.

Q: Vine a alejar a… digo vine a recoger a Rachel.-

K: ¡Rachel! Quinn vino a buscarte.- Gritó, y como si fuera un rayo Rachel apareció en la puerta, con un semblante más calmado, sin duda estaba aliviada de no tener que compartir más tiempo con Finn.

R: Hola Quinn.- le daba un beso muy cerca de los labios, cosa que para Kurt no paso desapercibida.

Q: ¿Nos vamos?- preguntaba algo roja por el beso que le dio Rachel.

R: Claro, Kurt despídeme de Mercedes y… -Pero apareció Finn, otra vez.

F: ¿Y te quedas a cenar?- preguntó ignorando a Quinn totalmente.

Rachel iba a responder pero Quinn se le adelanto.

Q: Lo lamento Finnesa pero Rachel se va conmigo.- respondía con una sonrisa de superioridad, cosa que tampoco paso desapercibida para Rachel.

R: Nos vemos mañana, ¡Adiós Mercedes!-

Y ambas chicas salieron de casa de los Hummel-Hudson.

Rachel todavía estaba algo triste por lo de sus padres, aunque si lo miraba por el lado bueno, tal y como dijo Kurt, así tendría más posibilidades de poder estar con Quinn sin ningún impedimento.

Quinn se dio cuenta de lo pensativa que estaba Rachel.

Q: Rach, ¿te pasa algo?- Preguntó con algo de preocupación.

R: No, no te preocupes.- seguía con la mirada perdida en el frente.

Q: 'Cuando las mujeres dicen que todo está bien, es porque nada lo está, y si dicen que nada está bien, es porque todo está mal… Entonces ella me dijo que no pasaba nada, entonces le pasa algo… ¿Verdad?'- Rach… mírame, ¿Qué te pasa?-

Rachel no pudo resistirse, no pudo mas, tenía que hacer algo, o al menos contárselo a alguien. Pero no le conto nada, solo la abrazo.

Se abrazaron por un buen rato. Hasta que Quinn no lo soporto y habló.

Q: Rach…- le partía el alma ver a Rachel así.- ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Qué te hizo Finn? ¡Lo voy a matar!- decía parándose del banco donde ambas estuvieron sentadas durante 10 minutos, pero Rachel la tomo del brazo para que se quede con ella.

R: El no me hizo nada.- respondía con la mirada en el suelo.

Q: ¿Entonces?- la tomo de la barbilla para que la mire a los ojos, pero Quinn, no pudo resistirse a aquellos ojitos marrones que la miraban con tristeza y entonces la beso.

Rachel no se había esperado eso, pero después de unos segundos comenzó a corresponderle el beso a Quinn, quien trato de intensificar el beso tomándola de la cintura y juntado mas sus cuerpos. Mientras que Rachel la tomaba de las mejillas y correspondía con la misma fuerza el beso.

Cuando el aire empezó a hacer falta, se separaron con algo de dificultad, ya que ninguna quería separarse de la otra.

Q: No sé qué es lo que te está pasando, pero ten en cuenta que yo estoy aquí para ti.- le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

R: Gracias.-

Q: ¿Quieres ir a casa?-

R: No.-

Q: ¿Porque no?-

R: Me gusta estar aquí… contigo.- dijo algo sonrojada.

Q: Que bien, porque a mi también me gusta estar contigo, da igual el lugar.-

R: A veces eres muy tierna.-

Q: Lo sé.- sonreía triunfantemente.- Pero no más que tu.- la tomo de la barbilla para poder besarla, ya que estaba con la cabeza agachada.

R: Te quiero mucho Quinn, no sabes como agradezco que estés conmigo en estos momentos.- todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, y tenía la frente junto a la de Quinn.

Q: No sé cómo no me di cuenta de que me gustabas hace tanto tiempo. Eres lo mejor que ha pasado.

R: ¿Enserio?- preguntaba con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Q: Definitiva y completamente si.- se levanto y le tendió la mano a Rachel para que la tomara. Y esta con gusto la acepto.- ¿Quieres ir a casa?-

R: Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo contigo.- se tiraba encima de Quinn y le dio un apasionado beso.-

Q: Guau! ¿Y eso porque fue?- preguntó casi sin aliento por tremendo beso que había recibido.

R: No sé.- se encogió de hombros.- Me dieron ganas de hacerlo.

Quinn y Rachel se sonrieron tontamente.

Q: 'No creo que sea un capricho…'- Ya es hora de irnos deben estar preocupados.-

R: No lo creo, pero si ya vámonos.- le dio un beso en los labios y la tomo de la mano-'Que bien se siente caminar así… ¿Debería contarle sobre mi sospecha? Así no se sentiría tan incestuoso'- Quinn.-

Q: ¿Si?-

R: '¿Pero y si la ilusiono y resulta que no es verdad?'- No nada no te preocupes.-

Quinn la miraba algo confundida.

Q: ¿Claro?- tenía el ceño fruncido e señal de confusión.

Se encontraban a mitad de camino, pero a partir de la calle en la que se encontraban había gente que ya podía reconocerlas, así que Quinn decidió soltar sus manos, para que no se vea tan… "raro"

Q: ¿Y qué canción vas a cantar para la audición para Glee?-

R: No lo sé, voy a improvisar.- Cuando dijo eso Quinn no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada, pues si por algo se destacaba Rachel, a parte de su hermosa voz, era por planear y ensayar todo, y con todo, nos referimos a todo.

Quinn estaba roja de la risa, Rachel improvisar algo, Pff! Si claro.

Pero cuando vio la cara seria que le mandaba Rachel paro de golpe.

Q: ¿Hablas en serio?-

R: Si, creo que sería un gran reto, pero lo lograré…-

Quinn la miraba incrédula.

Q: De acuerdo.- le toco la frente, luego las mejillas.- No, no tienes fiebre…

R: Deja de bromear.-

Q: Rachel, la verdad la palabra improvisar y tu nombre nunca quedaron bien en una oración.-

R: Eso lo sé mejor que nadie, pero… quiero probar cosas nuevas.-

Q: Bueno, pero si quieres ensayar algo, o no sé solo dime.- le daba un beso en la mejilla para entrar en su casa.

William Schuester, profesor de español entraba como todos los días a su clase.

W: Chicos, quiero presentarles a alguien, creo que algunos la conoces y creo que otros no, pero déjenme darle la bienvenida a la nueva integrante Rachel.- Decía un emocionado Will. Mientras varios miembros del club aplaudían, sobretodo una rubia que estaba sentada al lado de Santana.

M: ¡Bienvenida chica!- Exclamaba una emocionada Mercedes.

K: Si bienvenida!- Kurt también estaba emocionado.

Varios chicos se levantaron y le dieron una bonita bienvenida. Al fin conocía a más personas que no fueran Kurt o Mercedes. Excepto dos chicas, sus nombres Kitty y Marley, quienes eran un poco antipáticas a simple vista. Pero de algo se dio cuenta, cuando el profesor les dijo quien quería salir a cantar, Marley salió a cantar una canción de amor, a nada más y nada menos que Quinn. Eso le molesto de sobremanera, sobretodo porque Quinn le guiño un ojo, y prácticamente paso lo mismo con Kitty.

Así que decidió salir a cantar, y tenía una canción perfecta para el momento. Así que para no salir sola le dijo de su plan a Mercedes, para que no fuera tan obvio, quien a su vez le dijo a Tina quien a su vez le dijo a Brittany y todas accedieron a cantar.

Mientras que a Quinn le parecía algo extraño que todas, casi todas mejor dicho, quisieran cantar con Rachel y no la hayan invitado, ni a ella ni a Santana.

R: Profesor, puedo cantar una canción con algunas compañeras.

W: Por supuesto.- fue a sentarse en una de las sillas que habían dejado libres.

Rachel fue a hablar con la banda y les pregunto si se sabían la canción que quería cantar.

Cuando los primeros tonos de la canción empezaron a comenzar tanto Santana como Quinn se vieron confundidas. ¿Qué mensaje les estarían enviando?

Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby

Look at you  
Gettin' more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby  
You, You, You are, you, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are-a-a  
Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are-a-a  
You got me going, you're so charming, but I can't do it, you womanizer  
Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are-a-a  
Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just what you are-a-a  
You say I'm Crazy, I got you crazy, you're nothing but a womanizer

Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champions  
So bad for you  
Just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy, who you are, that's who you are baby

Lollipop  
Must mistake me as a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna, but no way  
I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby  
You, You, You are, you, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)

Durante la canción Rachel le daba miradas a Quinn, pero Quinn no entendía nada, no había hecho nada malo. ¿O sí?

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen y bla bla bla creo que es obvio.


	15. Granizados

Durante la canción Rachel le daba miradas a Quinn, pero Quinn no entendía nada, no había hecho nada malo. ¿O sí?

**Tres semanas después.**

**Ru: ¿Hija, que haces?-** Preguntaba Russel al ver a su hija investigando universidades.

Q: Papá.- Decía sorprendida.-**Ah. Nada, solo busco universidades, es bueno preocuparse desde ahora.-** Reía nerviosamente.

Ru: Pero creí que ya tenias claro que querías estudiar en Yale.- Decía confundido.

**Q: Cierto… si, pero es en el caso de que no me acepten, no me puedo confiar demasiado.-** '_Y a parte que mientras más lejos de Nueva York mejor.'_

**Ru: ¿Stanford? Pero hija esa universidad está al otro lado del país. **

**Q: Lo sé, pero oí que tiene un buen programa de administración.-** Mintió.

**Ru: ¿Quieres estudiar administración? ¿Creí que querías estudiar artes dramáticas?- **Su rostro se llenaba de orgullo.

**Q: Si lo quería, pero creo que me irá mejor estudiando otra cosa.-** Intentó hacer una sonrisa, pero lo único que le salió fue una mueca parecida a una.

**Ru: Te felicito hija, que bien que decidiste eso. Pero porque te vas a ir tan lejos, podrías entrar en la Universidad de Nueva York… está muy cerca y como tu prima va a NYADA podrían estar cerca.**

**Q: ¡NO!-** Gritó asustando un poco a Russel.- **Digo… no, vamos a ver de acuerdo.-** Le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.-

**S: ¿California? ¿Me estas jodiendo Quinn?-** Pero al ver la seriedad en la cara de su amiga se dio cuenta que no bromeaba**.- Pero eso está al otro lado de el país. ¿Por qué irte tan lejos si podemos irnos juntas a Yale? Y no me vengas con el cuento barato de que es para tener más opciones. Te conozco y desde la clase en donde Rachel canto esa canción no eres la misma. ¿Paso algo con la enana?-**

**Q: No toda mi vida gira alrededor de ella ¿Ok?-**

**S: ¿Ah no? Porque yo creo que sí, y a parte que hace ya varios días que te evita, tanto a ti como a mí.**

**Q: No pasó nada.-** Decía cabizbaja.

**S: Lo dudo.-**

**Q: Créeme cuando digo que no pasó nada.-**

**S: Sabes que te conozco mejor que nadie Quinn.**- La miraba directo a los ojos.

**Q: Bien, tú ganas si pasó algo, pero no quisiera hablar de eso.-**

**S: ¿Fue muy grave?-** Preguntó.

**Q: Bueno, si fue algo un poco grave. ¿Puedes creer que me hizo pruebas de ADN para saber si soy adoptada? ¿Qué mierda le pasa?-**

**S: ¿Cuándo te enteraste? ¿El mismo día que te dedico esa canción?-**

**Q: No, me entere días después. Justo cuando llego a la casa con los análisis.-** Su mirada estaba totalmente puesta en el suelo.

**S: ¿Cómo lo hizo, para eso no se necesita sangre?- **Preguntaba asombrada.

**Q: No lo sé… era una muestra de cabello mía y la de mi papá.- **

**S: La enana es inteligente.-** Murmuraba para sí misma.

**Q: ¿Qué?- **

**S: Nada hablaba conmigo misma.**- Quinn solo la vio con desconfianza.

**Q: Lo que aún no entiendo… es para que hizo eso.-**

**S: ¿Tu para que crees que lo hizo?-**

**Q: No tengo la menor idea.-**

**S: ¿Salió positivo?- **Preguntó.

Q: Por supuesto.- Le daba una mirada obvia.- **Es de mi papa del que hablamos, es la persona más honesta que conozco.**- Decía muy segura**.- No me mentiría con algo asi.**

**S: Si lo conozco de hace años. Tu papá es un tipazo.-**

**Q: Lo sé, por eso yo quiero ser como el…-** Hablaba con orgullo**.- No puedo creer que Rachel haya si quiera pensado que era adoptada, claro que no sería tan malo.**

**S: ¿Por qué no sería tan malo?-**

**Q: Así podría estar con ella sin ningún tipo de culpa. ¿Sabes lo que se siente estar enamorada de tu prima?**

**S: Creo que no, en vista de que no tengo primas.-**

**Q: Bueno… te explico. Se siente raro, mal, no sé cómo decirlo, pero es como que todo el tiempo** **sientes que estás haciendo algo malo. Me encantaba estar con ella cuando éramos pequeñas, pero cuando me beso, sentí algo, como cosas en el estómago, y me asusté y a partir de ese día deje de hablarle por un tiempo, la evitaba siempre, cuando había reuniones no iba. Hasta que vino a Lima, creía que lo que sentí la primera vez se había ido, pero no, esos sentimientos seguían ahí, y me volví a asustar, pero quise intentarlo, y luego me enteré de los análisis que me hizo.**

**S: Pero, ¿Acaso le preguntaste para que eran los análisis?-**

**Q: No. Estaba tan molesta que no me importo.-**

**S: ¿Por qué no le preguntas?- **

**Q: Porque tengo miedo de que si le pregunto ella me diga lo que yo creo que me responderá y luego de eso ella me pida que volvamos y yo no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para decirle que no. Y también porque prefiero cortar todo esto de raíz, y que quedemos así.**

**S: ¿Ignorándote por el resto de su vida?-**

**Q: La verdad lo prefiero así, prefiero vivir así a que vivir con la culpa toda la vida.**

**S: ¿Y qué es lo que crees que te podría responder si le preguntas?-**

**Q: ¿Preguntar qué?-** Estaba confundida.

**S: El porqué de los análisis.**

**Q: Pues, si no me equivoco, quiere pensar que alguna de las dos es adoptada, no lo sé, pero más o menos me los imagino así.**

**S: ¿Pero eso no sería genial?-**

**Q: ¡No!-**

**S: Vamos Quinn, casi todos sabemos que quieres con Rachel.-**

**Q: Pero de todos modos. Así una sea adoptada tú crees que nuestros padres acepten nuestra relación. No quiero decepcionar a alguien, y si la familia se enterara de nuestra relación.-** Suspiró.- **Sinceramente no quisiera ni imaginarme que podrían hacer.-**

**S: ¿Ósea que tu estas aprovechándote de lo que Rachel hizo para terminar con ella?-**

**Q: No me aprovecho de eso, solo decidí terminar esta situación y hacer como que nada pasó.-**

**S: ¿Estas consciente de que si paso?**

**Q: Solo quiero olvidar el último mes de mi vida.-**

Rachel estaba en casa de Kurt como todos los días desde hace 3 semanas.

**K: ¿Todavía no han hablado?-** Le preguntó a Rachel quien estaba un poco triste.

**R: No.-** Fue escueta.

**K: ¿Y cómo te sientes con eso?-**

**R: ¿Cómo me siento?-** Preguntó irónicamente.- **Frustrada y molesta. Aún no entiendo que le molesto. Solo quería ayudar a que no se sienta tan culpable.**

Kurt no tenía nada para decir después de eso.

**M: ¿Y no vas a hacer nada para arreglarlo?-** Preguntó.

**R: Lo intente, pero no hay nada más que hacer.-** Decía con semblante triste.

**K: ¿Al menos le explicaste?-**

**R: No me dejó. Pero creo que ya lo sabe.-**

**M: Yo creo que deberías dejárselo claro, tal vez piense cosas que no son y por eso no te dirige la palabra.**

**R: Gracias por recordármelo Mercedes.-**

**M: Para eso estoy chica.-**

Rachel solo bufó fuertemente.

**M: ¿Ya les preguntaste a tus padres sobre el asunto?- **

**R: Aún no estoy preparada, la reunión familiar que iba a ver se canceló gracias a un pariente enfermo que no pudo ir, y como les gusta reunirse todos, no lo haremos hasta que se mejore.-**

**K: Deberías decirnos cómo es que hablas tan rápido sin respirar.- **Rachel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Mientras que los otros seguían riendo fuertemente.

**Al día siguiente en el colegio**

**B: Deberías hablar con ella Quinn.**

**Q: No tengo nada que hablar con ella.-** Decía segura.

**S: Estoy de acuerdo con Brittany, se ve muy mal, se ve más triste de lo que normalmente esta. Y ni hablar de ti.-**

**Q: Ya no siento nada por ella. -**

**S: Díselo a quien te lo crea.-**

**Q: ¿Quieres ver si es así?**- La desafiaba.

**S: Si la verdad que quiero verlo, porque sé que no serias capaz de hacerle nada.-** Le sonreía confiadamente.

Quinn solo fue con algunas de las porristas que se encontraban ahí y les susurro "ya sabes que hacer"

**-¿A quién?-** Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Quinn solo señalo al casillero donde Rachel estaba parada junto con Finn. Ya que estos últimos días se habían vuelto amigos, y eso a la rubia le hervía la sangre.

**Q: Y si también le cae al gigante seria genial.-** Le guiñó el ojo.- _'Lo siento Rach, pero debes odiarme.'_

Luego de unos minutos varias porristas aparecieron con vasos en las manos.

Santana ya sabía lo que seguía, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Ya que cuando se quiso dar cuenta, todo el líquido que había en aquellos vasos se encontraba ahora en la cara de Rachel y Finn.

Varios de los alumnos empezaron a reír.

Finn con la cara cubierta de esa cosa pegajosa hizo una pregunta.

**F: ¿Quién te mandó?-**

Rachel todavía se encontraba en shock, ¿Quién sería tan mala persona como para que quiera llenar de ese liquido pegajoso a estudiantes inocentes?

_**-Quinn.-**_ Fue lo último que dijo la porrista antes de salir riendo con las demás porristas.

Si hay algo difícil en esta vida, es hacerle daño al amor de tu vida. Eso estaba 100% comprobado por Quinn Fabray.


	16. Que tengas tu infierno, Quinn

**F: ¿Quién te mandó?-**

Rachel todavía se encontraba en shock, ¿Quién sería tan mala persona como para que quiera llenar de ese liquido pegajoso a estudiantes inocentes?

**_-Quinn.-_** Fue lo último que dijo la porrista antes de salir riendo con las demás porristas.

Si hay algo difícil en esta vida, es hacerle daño al amor de tu vida. Eso estaba 100% comprobado por Quinn Fabray.

Luego de haber oído el nombre de Quinn, Rachel estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar frente a media escuela. Pero en lugar de eso, con la frente en alto salió caminando de ahí en dirección al baño, al igual que lo hizo Finn solo que este salió corriendo en dirección a su casillero. Ya le diría algo a Quinn, no iba a permitir que Quinn siguiera haciendo de las suyas y saliendo bien de todas.

Cuando llegó al baño pudo encontrarse con su amiga Mercedes.

Mientras que esta al verla se sorprendió mucho, ¿Quién le había hecho eso a Rachel? Aunque ya tenía una pequeña idea de quién pudo haber sido, ya hablaría con ella, tal vez.

**M: ¿Por dio****s Rachel quien te hizo eso?-** Preguntó Mercedes cuando vio a Rachel entrar al baño cubierta de algo pegajoso de color rojo.

**R: No quiero hablar de esto.-** Decía con algo de frialdad.

**M: Fue Quinn ¿verdad? Ya me va a escuchar.-** Dijo para luego salir, pero no logró su cometido gracias a que Rachel la tomo del brazo para que no pudiera irse.- **Alguien tiene que darle su merecido.**

**R: Créeme que lo tendrá, pero ahora… ayúdame a limpiarme.**- Le suplicaba.

**M: Claro, pero de esta no la salva ni su mamá.-**

Se demoraron 15 minutos tratando de quitarle el granizado a Rachel, que aunque quedaron algunos rastros casi ni se notaban.

**M: ¿Y qué tienes planeado? ¿Por qué me imagino que no vas a dejar que se salga con la suya verdad?-**

**R: Por ****supuesto que no se va a salir con la suya.-** Tenía una pequeña sonrisa malvada en la cara.

**M: No sé qué es lo que estés pensando pero estoy contigo.- **

**R: No te preocupes Mercedes, esto es algo que debo hacer yo sola.- **

**M: Pero si necesitas ayuda no dudes en decirme, y ahora yo debo ir a clases o a la que mataran será a mi.-** Dijo mientras salía riendo.

Santana después de haber visto lo que hizo su amiga, quiso decirle de todo, y con todo me refiero a que le quiso de decir hasta de lo que se iba a morir, pero gracias a Brittany se pudo calmar. Para suerte de Quinn, Santana solo decidió salir de ahí en busca de Rachel, pero lo único que escucho fue sobre darle su merecido, sinceramente Quinn se lo merecía.

S:_' ¿Ahora qué hará Rachel?'- _Pensaba mientras iba a su clase, que para su propia suerte, o mejor dicho para la de Quinn, no compartía clases con ella.- _'¿Quien puede entender a Quinn? Un día quiere a Rachel y ahora la granicea… No es que defienda a Rachel ni nada por el estilo, es solo que no se lo merecía, tal vez Finn si, pero Rachel… Hay Quinn ojala algún día puedas aclararte .Y ahora a ver lo que la enana le quiere hacer.'-_

Y entre pensamientos su clase pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Mientras que Quinn en su clase de matemática no dejaba de pensar

Q_: '¿Y si me cambio el nombre y me voy a salvar a animales en peligro? No, demasiado arriesgado… ¿Y si me mudo a una cueva lo que queda del año escolar? Tal vez no vería a Rachel, pero tendría que repetir el año, y eso no es una opción. ¿Qué hago?'_-

**- Señorita Fabray, veo que está muy atenta a la clase.**- Decía la profesora en tono irónico.

**Q: Disculpe profesora, no volverá a suceder.- **

**- Claro que no volverá a suceder, salga de mi clase.-**

**Q: Pero profesora…-**

**-Señorita Fabray no me haga llamar al director.-** Dijo muy seria.

Quinn solo empezó a guardar sus cosas y cuando salió susurro una mala palabra inaudible para todos menos para ella.

Q_: 'Vamos a ver el lado bueno… no tendrás que entregar la tarea, y tienes una hora libre.'-_

**-Fabray! ¿Qué hace fuera de clases?-** Preguntó una voz demasiado conocida para su gusto.

**Q: Me sacaron de clases.-**

**-Acompáñeme por favor.-** Decía la entrenadora mientras se la llevaba a su oficina.

Cuando entraron Quinn se sentó en una de la dos sillas que habían frente al escritorio.

**-Fabray, quiero hablar de tu rendimiento en los entrenamientos.**

**Q: ¿Podríamos dejarnos de formalidades? Nos conocemos demasiado como para que siga llamándome por el apellido.**

**-Quinn, últimamente tus entrenamientos ya no son como los de antes.**

**Q: Antes era todo diferente, profesora Sylvester.**

**Su: Quinn, tú me haces recordar a una pequeña Sue Sylvester, y esta Quinn que veo ahora, no es la misma.**

**Q: Entrenadora, tengo demasiados problemas como para preocuparme por todo un equipo. Y justamente de eso quería hablarle.-** Decía poniéndose un poco más seria.

**Sue: ¿Quieres dejar el equipo? Porque si es así, sabes las reglas, no puedes dejar el equipo a menos que te saquen.-**

**Q: Entrenadora, ya no aguanto más, es una carga, no puedo más con esto, no espero que me entienda, pero respete mi decisión.**

**Sue: ¿Por qué no te tomas unos días?, piénsalo y luego me dices lo que hayas decidido.- **

**Q: De acuerdo. ¿Ya puedo irme?-** Preguntó.

**Sue: Aún no, también quería hablarte del espectáculo que dieron tu y las otras animadoras esta mañana, creí que Fabray era tu prima.**

**Q: No me diga que Miller ya le vino con el chisme.- **

**Sue: No, no fue la señorita Miller. Toda la escuela lo vio, o al menos gran parte de ella.**

**Q: ¿A qué quiere llegar con todo esto?-** Preguntó.

**Sue: ¿Te quieres salir de las animadoras por tu prima? Porque desde que ella llegó a esta escuela has cambiado demasiado.**

**Q: ¡Que le pasa a todo el mundo! ¿Porque todos piensan que el problema es con ella?-** Decía alterada.

**Sue: Mira, te conozco muy bien Fabray, y tu prima al parecer es un tema que te puede afectar demasiado, no sé cómo pero vas a tener que superarlo.**

**Q: Entrenadora, ninguno de mis problemas tienen que ver con ella.-** '_Ninguno, TODOS'_

**Sue: De acuerdo Fabray, ahora ya puedes irte. Y recuerda.-** le dijo antes de que Quinn estuviera a punto de salir.- **Piénsalo, no tomes una decisión apresurada.**

**Q: De acuerdo, no ****se preocupe entrenadora.-**

Sue: _'Hay Fabray, tu estas de ida y yo estoy de vuelta 4 veces, me conozco todas y se cuando alguien me miente.'_

El día había pasado casi bien, excepto por el hecho de que Quinn no quiso aparecerse en el almuerzo. Ni en la clase que seguía, no quería ir a glee club, pero por no podía faltar, no era que quisiera ir a la clase, lo que quería era ver como se encontraba Rachel, pues lo que le hizo la hizo sentir la peor persona del mundo, como cuando le aplastas la colita a tu mascota.

Cuando entro pudo ver a algunos chicos ya sentados. Y como siempre el profesor aún no llegaba, lo raro era que tampoco Rachel había llegado, a penas vio eso dirigió su mirada a Finn, esperaba que Rachel no estuviera con él, y menos mal no lo estaba.

Fue rápidamente a sentarse los únicos asientos disponibles estaban adelante, que mas daba, se sentó, rápidamente entraba el señor Schue apurado como siempre y se ponía a escribir en su pizarra.

**Sc: Bueno chicos…-** dirigió una mirada a su clase, y se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien**.- ¿Y donde esta Rachel?**

**R: Aquí.-** decía haciendo su entrada triunfal, digna de una diva.

Quinn la veía totalmente sorprendida, no esperaba que después de lo que pasó en la mañana llegaría de lo más campante a la clase.

**Sc: Rachel, ¿Qué te pasó? Estas manchada.**

**R: No se preocupe profesor.-** Decía dándole ciertas miradas a Quinn.

**Sc: ****Pas ****a ****sentarte.- **

**R: Ante****s quisiera cantar una canción. ¿Puedo?-** Preguntaba.

**Sc: Por supuesto.-** Decía mientras iba a sentarse al piano.

Rachel se acerco a la banda y les dio las partituras de la canción que quería cantar.

Antes de empezar a cantar le dio una mirada bastante obvio que la mayoría ignoró, menos Santana y obviamente Quinn.

I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes.

When you see my face,  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
When you walk my way,  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.

Now where's your picket fence, love?  
And where's that shiny car?  
And did it ever get you far?  
You've never seemed so tense, love.  
I've never seen you fall so hard.

And do you know where you are?  
And truth be told, I miss you.  
And truth be told, I'm lying.  
When you see my face,  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
When you walk my way,  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
When you find a man that's worth a damn,  
and treats you well,  
Then he's a fool,  
You're just as well,  
Hope it gives you hell.  
I hope it gives you hell.  
Tomorrow you'll be thinkin' to yourself  
"Yeah, when did it all go wrong?"  
But the list goes on and on.  
And truth be told, I miss you.  
And truth be told, I'm lying.  
When you see my face,  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
When you walk my way,  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
When you find a man that's worth a damn,  
and treats you well,  
Then he's a fool,  
You're just as well,  
Hope it gives you hell.  
Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me.  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me.  
And here's all your lies,  
You can look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look at you wear so well  
When you see my face,  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
When you walk my way,  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
When you find a man that's worth a damn,  
and treats you well,  
Then he's a fool,  
You're just as well,  
Hope it gives you hell.  
When you see my face,  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.  
When you walk my way,  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. (Hope  
it gives you hell.)  
When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell. (Hope it gives you hell.)  
You can sing along I hope that it  
Would suit you well.

Oh por Dios!

Eso era lo único que Quinn podía pensar.

Durante toda la canción Rachel se la pasó mirándola, cantándole a ella, bailándole cerca de su asiento, lo único que le falto fue poner un cartelito que diga _esta canción es para Quinn_.

Si Rachel quería que Quinn tuviera su infierno, Quinn ya lo empezaba a tener.

En la casa Fabray.

Rachel ya había llegado, estaba en su habitación, muy tranquila hasta que alguien entro para perturbar su paz.

**Q: ¿Qué fue todo eso?-** Preguntó molesta mientras entraba a la habitación.

R: ¿Qué fue que Quinnie?- se burlaba.- **¿La canción? Creo que tienes mala memoria. Recordemos.-** Empezó a caminar alrededor de Quinn mientras tocaba su mandíbula como si recordara algo**.- Ahora en la mañana TU mandaste a una porrista tuya a lanzarme un granizado.**

**Q: Rachel…-** ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Perdón? ¿Lo siento? No podía, quería que Rachel la odie.

**R: Nada de Rachel, Quinn… te lo merecías, ¿y sabes que espero?**

**Q: Rachel, por favor.-** Sabia lo que Rachel diría.

**R: Espero que tengas tu infierno.-** Empezó a reír.- **Como decía la canción.**

**Q: Rachel por favor, no digas eso, sabes que no lo sientes.-**

**R: ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por el qué dirán? Pudimos superarlo juntas, pero a la primera oportunidad que tuviste me dejaste.-**

**Q: Rachel las cosas no son así.-** Algunas lagrimas se le escapaban, lagrimas que no dejo que Rachel viera.

**R: Por dios Quinn, ¿y cómo son?-**

**Q: ¿Cómo crees que tomarían la noticia nuestra familia? ¿Crees que hubieran saltado en un pie? Rachel ya me adelante a los hechos, ellos hubieran hecho todo lo que tuvieran en sus manos para separarnos.**- Se empezaba a acercar a Rachel, mientras esta retrocedía hasta llegar a sentarse en la cama.

**R: Podríamos haberlo superado.-** Ella también empezaba a llorar, pero con más intensidad.

**Q: No podría aguantar que estuvieras sufriendo por mí. Rachel, esto se acabo. Podemos volver a ser esas amigas que éramos cuando éramos pequeñas.**

**R: No Quinn, no voy a aguantar tenerte cerca, te a…- **Quinn la interrumpió.

**Q: No Rachel, no lo hagas mas difícil.-** intentó separarse, pero Rachel la agarro de las mejilla y la acerco mas a ella, hasta el punto en que sus labios se separaban.- **Rachel, no, está mal.-** Intentaba convérsese mas a ella misma, y no hacia ningún esfuerzo por separarse.

Rachel no aguanto más y empezó a besar intensamente a Quinn.

Mientras que Quinn empezaba a levantarse un poco intentando tumbar a Rachel en la cama.

**-Quinn, Rachel **- Dijo alguien en la puerta.- **¿Qué están haciendo?**- preguntaba totalmente sorprendida.

* * *

Feliz semana santa!


	17. Me voy

**Q: No Rachel, no lo hagas mas difícil.-** intentó separarse, pero Rachel la agarro de las mejillas y la acercó más a ella, hasta el punto en que sus labios se separaban.- **Rachel, no, está mal.-** Intentaba convencerse más a ella misma, y no hacia ningún esfuerzo por separarse.

Rachel no aguanto más y empezó a besar intensamente a Quinn.

Mientras que Quinn empezaba a levantarse un poco intentando tumbar a Rachel en la cama.

**-Quinn, Rachel **- Dijo alguien en la puerta.- **¿Qué están haciendo?**- preguntaba totalmente sorprendida.

**Q: Puedo explicarlo…-** Le decía a la persona que estaba parada viéndolas totalmente sorprendida.

**-No digas nada, creo que es más que obvio lo que pasa aquí, yo sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano, pero no me lo esperaba tan pronto.**- Dijo la chica calmándose un poco.

Rachel estaba en shock, no sabía que decir, y Quinn se dio cuenta.

**Q: ¿A qué te refiere****s?-** Preguntaba Quinn al no entender que quería decir, tenía una idea, pero tal vez había escuchado mal.

**-Chicas, la tensión sexual que desprenden cada vez que se ven o se tocan podría verla hasta un sordo.-** Decía un poco más tranquila.

**Q: Creo que quisiste decir un ciego.**- Le corregía a la chica.

**-Pero como, ****si los ciegos no pueden ver ¡Duh!-** Le hacia una seña de "piensa un poco"

**Q: La expresión correcta es, hasta la vería un ciego.- **

**-Hay si lo dices tú quien es la que juega bruto todos los días.-** Y valla que jugaba todos los días.

**Q: ¡Hey! No te metas con mis brutos y si mal no recuerdo tú también juegas con ellos.**

**-Sí pero, desde hace un mes que ya no.-**

**Q: Si claro, si vi tu bruto y subiste de nivel recientemente.-**

Luego de eso ambas chicas comenzaban una discusión.

**R: ¡Basta! Dejen de discutir.-** Decía ya cansada de escarcharlas pelear**.- ¿Y brutos? ¿Cuántos años tienen? ¿14?-**

**-Chicas, quiero que sepan que las voy a ayudar, si deciden seguir con esto que tengan. No es que este muy a favor con el incesto, pero ustedes se ven lindas juntas y aunque sean primas y eso que ni siquiera son nada parecidas.-**

**Q: Hey, en ningún momento dije que quería seguir con esto.-**

**-Pues eso no es lo que demostraste hace unos minutos cuando intentabas violar a Rachel.-** Le decía en tono irónico.

**Q: Pues en todo caso… no habría sido una violación.-** Decía algo avergonzada.

**-Por Dios Quinn, ¿Cuándo vas a admitir que te babeas por Rachel? **_**¿Cuando la manden de nuevo con los tíos?**_** ¿Cuándo alguien te la quiera quitar? **

**Q: Lo mejor será que la deje en paz, no soy buena para ella, es mejor así.**- Dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

**R: ¿Mejor para quién? ¿Para mí? Quinn, lo mejor para mí no es estar sin ti, a menos que para ti sea lo mejor, dime que no sientes nada por mí y te dejo en paz…-**

**Q: No ****siento nada por ti.-** Miraba a un punto fijo en la pared detrás de Rachel.

**R: Mírame a los ojos y júrame que no sientes nada por mí.**- La tomo de la barbilla para que la viera a los ojos, ojos a lo que por supuesto nadie, y menos Quinn, podían resistirse.

**Q: No tengo porque jurarte nada, si digo que no siento nada por ti es verdad.-**

**-¡Joder! Esto ya parece novela mexicana, ¿podrían dejarse de tanto drama y decidir de una puta vez que van hacer?**- Decía muy exaltada.

**Q: No me grite****s, sabes que no me gusta que me griten.-**

**-Entonces hablen como las personas adultas que aún no son y decidan de una maldita vez si terminan o se quedan juntas.**

**Q: Esto no es algo fácil, si lo fuera hace rato que ya lo hubiera resuelto.**- se sentaba en la cama con la cabeza en su manos**.- Rachel quiero hacerte esto más fácil, no vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a nuestros padres, ellos harán todo lo posible por separarnos, ya te lo dije, yo no quiero ser la culpable de que tu no puedas cumplir tus sueños por un tonto amor adolescente, porque eso es lo que soy un amor de tantos que vas a tener, y te aseguro que van a ser mejores que yo, yo no tengo nada, imagina que mis papas se enteran, ¿qué haríamos? ¡De seguro me mandan a la China!**

**-Corrección te mandan hasta Australia.-**

**Q: Prefiero quedarme así.-**

**-Cobarde.-** Lo quiso decir para ella misma pero Quinn también lo escuchó.

**R: Si eso es lo que quieres Quinn, entonces yo no te molesto más mientras tú no hagas lo mismo conmigo.-** Salió de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos.

**-Créeme primita ella no sabe lo que dice, más tarde va a venir llorando pidiéndote perdón.-** Le dijo después de alcanzarla y acompañarla afuera a tomar un poco de aire.

**R: No.-** Dijo segura**.- Ya estoy cansada de sus idas y vueltas, si en verdad ella me quisiera no lo dudaría tanto, pero yo ya me cansé, yo estaba dispuesta a todo por ella pero es obvio que ella no por mí así que no voy a ir de rogona a pedirle que lo intente, ya no más Frannie, no voy a ser el juguete de nadie y menos el de tu hermana que está conmigo solo cuando quiere.**

**Fr: Por Dios Rach, mi hermana muere por ti desde que eran pequeñas, el día en que te salvo eran uno de esos días en los que Quinn le tenía pánico al agua ¿Lo recuerdas? Tú fuiste una de las que trataba de ayudarnos para hacerle saber a Quinn que no debía temerle al agua, gracias a ti superó su miedo.** - recodaba que cuando Quinn era pequeña nunca le había gustado el mar ni nada que pudiera sencillamente ahogarla, pero el día que Rachel se encontró en problemas no dudo ni un segundo y corrió a ayudarla**.- O la vez que tuviste un accidente hace ya años, ella no lo recuerda pero yo sí, ¿sabes que ella es claustrofóbica, verdad? Ese día no lo dudo y acompañó a mis padres que iban a visitarlos para ver como ibas, ¿sabes lo que nos costaba tratar de subirla al avión antes de eso? Era un martirio y más para ella el viaje, encerrada por más de dos horas, sin tener ningún ataque, más preocupada por ti que por ella misma, y hay tantas cosas que la babosa de mi hermana no recuerda en este momento pero que yo si lo hago pero que no me alcanzan la semanas para contártelas todas.-** Apenas terminó de hablar empezó a jadear imparablemente**.- Y para que Quinn no actué egoístamente debes de importarle… y mucho, porque no sé si te das cuenta pero ella quiere lo mejor para ti, no quiere ser la culpable de no puedas cumplir tus sueños, porque todo el mundo sabe que quieres ser una gran actriz de Broadway, pero ella te apoya, ella confía en ti y sabe que lo lograras y no quiere interponerse en tu camino a ser una gran estrella. Piénsalo.**- Dijo antes de entrar a su casa y dejar a Rachel pensando.

Rachel sabía que Frannie tenía razón, Quinn no estaba siendo para nada egoísta, quería lo mejor para ella, se lo agradecía, pero para ella lo mejor era dejarlo todo así.

* * *

Un mes había pasado en el William Mckinley, Quinn había mejorado su promedio sorprendentemente, y a Rachel le empezaron a tirar granizados cada cierto tiempo, pero no era Quinn quien lo pedía, si no animadoras que a Rachel no le caían ni un poquito bien ni viceversa.

Quinn últimamente casi siempre se la pasaba estudiando, ya no salía mucho con sus amigos y cuando lo hacia se iba rápidamente alegando que tenia cosas importantes que hacer, y en su casa mucho menos salía de su habitación salvo para comer o para alguna otra cosa.

Mientras que a Rachel le tenía sin cuidado que era lo que hacía o no hacia Quinn, ella también estaba concentrada en sus estudios y ensayando su audición para NYADA.

Quinn también se preparaba para la universidad, se había decidido por Stanford y Yale.

Los chicos en la escuela también se habían dado cuenta del cambio radical de Quinn, si bien siempre fue una estudiante promedio ahora era de todos la mejor. Hasta pensaron que Quinn llegaría a dejar el club.

Rachel y sus tíos fueron a visitar a los padres de Rachel, Quinn no quiso ir ya que puso como excusa su claustrofobia, a lo que sus padres accedieron, pero con la única condición de que no hiciera nada indebido, como una fiesta, mientras no estaban.

Claro que Quinn decidió no hacerles caso e hizo una fiesta, claro con ayuda de Puck, uno de los mejores organizadores de fiestas adolescentes. Al final Quinn tuvo suerte y sus padres no se enteraron, pero Rachel si, y no de forma muy bonita, más bien por fotos en facebook.

Tal vez debería decirles como, pero… no mejor no, odiarían más a Quinn de lo que ya lo hacen e indirectamente a mí, o eso creo y volviendo a lo demás…

Ahora a Rachel solo le quedaban seis meses más y después podría ir a NYADA.

**Q: Mamá.-** Bajaba las escaleras buscando a Judy ya que tenía hambre, pero lo que encontró se lo quitó tan rápido como le vino el hambre**.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?-** Preguntó molesta pero ocultándolo bien.

**R: Son mis invitados, ¿Algún problema? ¿O quieres que tus padres se enteren de la fiestita que hiciste en nuestra ausencia?-** Preguntó con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa.-

Quinn solo se fue susurrando un 'Mierda'. Rachel sabia que ella odiaba a Finn y a Alison, los odiaba más de lo que odiaba a su profesor de violín, aunque no odiaba demasiado a Alison solo a Finn, y eso es decir mucho ya que a ella no le gusta el violín, le gusta el piano y considerando que su profesor es un hijo de… su mamá creo que es muy obvio.

Y considerando que Rachel era consciente del odio de Quinn hacia Finn, ya que a Alison no la odiaba tanto, se le hacía raro que los invitara… a los dos… a su casa… A SU PROPIA CASA, estaban invadiendo su territorio… o al menos así lo veía.

Esperó hasta que se fueron de su casa para poder hablar con Rachel.

**Q: ¿Podemos hablar?-** Preguntó cuando vio que Rachel estaba por subir a su cuarto.

**R: Estoy cansada, hablamos mañana.-** Puso a Quinn a un lado, a que estaba sentada en medio de la escalera.

**Q: No, ahora me vas a escuchar.-** La tomó del brazo y la jalo un poco haciendo que Rachel callera casi un poco encima de Quinn en una posición en la que sus miradas se encontraban a la perfección, pero al momento en que Quinn se percató de eso se separo rápido de ella y empezó a hablar**.- Según a mi parecer creo que eres consciente de mi cada vez más grande odio hacia Finn y aún así lo traes a **_**mi**_** casa, y lo llevas a **_**mi**_** sala, a que se siente en **_**mis**_** muebles.- **_'Y sobre todo con MI chica. Mente traicionera, ¡Ibas tan bien sin pesar en eso!'_

**R: Yo no sabía nada de tu odio hacia Finn, y no creo que ese haya sido el problema.**- Le dijo en tono inocente.

**Q: Si como no**.- Decía irónicamente.- **Y aparte ¿Cuál crees que es el problema si no es ese?-**

**R: El problema que tienes se llama celos Lucy.-**

**Q: Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen por ese nombre.- **

**R: Al igual que tu sabias que cuando usaba brackets no me gustaba que me llamaras dientes de lata.**

**Q: Creí que lo habías olvidado y no tengo celos de esa morsa que habla y camina.-**

**R: Di lo que quiera Quinn, pero te conozco, bueno o al menos creo que lo hago.-**

**Q: Te equivocas.-**

**R: Quinn, ya no quiero pelear.-** Decía mientras se sentaba en uno de los escalones que estaban un poco más arriba**.- Me voy**

**Q: Yo tampoco, así que dejémosla ahí hablamos otro día.-**

**R: No me entiendes, ya no quiero pelear contigo pero para eso primero necesito olvidarte.-**

Q: _'¿Olvidarme?_'- **¿Y cómo lo piensas hacer?-** Preguntaba intrigada esperando que lo que dijera no fuera lo que ella pensaba**.- Digo, nos vemos todos los días va a ser un poco difícil.**

Rachel decidió ser directa.

**R: Me regreso con mis papás.- **

Eso a Quinn le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría. ¿Rachel quería regresar? Eso tenía que ser una broma y una de muy mal gusto.

* * *

Pido perdón en el caso de que haya demorado en subir el capítulo, pero tuve un sinfin de trabajos, pruebas, y ahora soy por asi decirlo presidenta estudiantil y ese cargo es demandante y más si tienes un yeso xD y peor si te encuentras con alguien que te lastimó... por eso ahorita mi animo esta por los suelos aso que espero me lo suban con reviews C:

Así que espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que Quinn da muchas idas y vueltas pero comprendanla es difícil mantener una relación sentimental de esa magnitud, y tambien quiere lo mejor para Rachel, por que como dice un dicho sí amas a alguien debes hacer lo que sea para que sea feliz así no sea contigo.


	18. Vacío

Q: _'¿Olvidarme?_'- **¿Y cómo lo piensas hacer?-** Preguntaba intrigada esperando que lo que dijera no fuera lo que ella pensaba**.- Digo, nos vemos todos los días va a ser un poco difícil.**

Rachel decidió ser directa.

**R: Me regreso con mis papás.- **

Eso a Quinn le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría. ¿Rachel quería regresar? Eso tenía que ser una broma y una de muy mal gusto.

Rachel ya subía por las escaleras, Quinn se había quedado completamente estática en su lugar en la escalera.

No podía ser posible, sabía lo que Rachel sentía, pero no podía ser para tanto como para que quisiera irse.

**Q: ¿Qué pasara conm… el glee club?-** Se corrigió rápidamente.

**R: Me disculparé con ellos, les diré que me voy por un asunto familiar.-** _'Bien, no estaría mintiendo del todo'_.-

**Q: Rach…el, no es justo que te vayas por mi culpa…- **

Decía viendo a Rachel que estaba unos cuantos escalones más arriba de ella.

**R: No es tu culpa, me voy porque quiero.- **

Decía con un halo de tristeza, pues si en verdad no había estado mucho tiempo ahí en Lima se había encariñado rápidamente con los chicos de su escuela.

**Q: ¿Y si te pido que no te vayas? ¿Cambiaria en algo tu decisión?-** Preguntó esperanzada.

**R: No.-** Decía al ver como a Quinn se le cristalizaban los ojos**.- Ya tomé la decisión.-**

**Q: ¿Cuándo te vas?-**

**R: Cuando acabe el semestre.-**

**Q: Falta una semana para acabar.-** Dijo decepcionada.- **¿Cuándo lo decidiste?**

**R: Lo decidí hace una semana.**

**Q: ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? A los chicos, son tus amigos.-** Decía molesta**.- Ellos cuentan contigo para ganar las nacionales.-**

**R: No me necesitan para ganar, son muy buenos.-**

**Q: Rachel no puedes hacernos esto, contamos contigo.**

**R: Lo siento.- **

Se le escapaban unas cuantas lágrimas que Quinn no pudo ver pero si pudo percibir ya que la voz de Rachel se había entrecortado.

**Q: Rachel, por favor no te vayas, haré lo que sea, si quieres me vuelvo monja pero no te vayas.- **

Intentaba subir para estar más cerca de Rachel pero esta se alejaba más.

**R: No, Quinn en estos meses me has decepcionado mucho, ya no sé qué creer o pensar de ti, no sé quién eres.**

¿Quién era?

Era una pregunta que constantemente se hacia Quinn a ella misma…

¿Quién era?

Era Quinn, hija de Russel Fabray un importante empresario en Lima y Nueva York.

Hija de Judy Fabray hija de una de las familias más importantes de todo Lima.

Era la hermana de Frannie Fabray abogada en proceso…

Y podría seguir.

¿Pero quién era ella por sí misma? Era Quinn Fabray, capitana de las porristas, la chica que mandaba a lanzarles granizados a los perdedores, nada más…

¿Solo eso?

**Q: La verdad es que ahora yo ni siquiera sé quien soy.-** Dijo apenada.

**R: Creo que no eres tan perfecta como todos dicen.-** La desafiaba.

**Q: Yo nunca he sido perfecta Rachel.-** Respondía un poco molesta.

**R: Pues eso no es lo dicen todos… -**

**Q: No me importa lo que piensen ellos.-**Comenzaba a perder los estribos.

**R: Creo que vas por buen camino, antes de pensar en cómo te ven los demás preocuparte por cómo te ves tú, eso es algo importante para descubrir quién eres en realidad.**

**Q: ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-** Preguntó confundida.

**R: No lo sé, quiero hacer algo bueno antes de irme, espero haberte ayudado en por lo menos algo.-**

**Q: Créeme, lo has hecho, de alguna manera pero lo hiciste.**- Susurró al ver como Rachel desaparecía completamente.

**Dos semanas después.**

Quinn entraba a su clase de matemáticas.

Santana quien se sentaba a su lado, ya que Brittany no tenía esa clase, estaba ocupada ignorándola completamente.

**Q: ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir sin hablarme?-**

**S: Hasta que no nos traigas a Rachel de vuelta.-** Le dijo rápidamente para volver a voltearse.

Q: _'Que más quisiera yo'_- **Una semana Santana, una puta semana sin hablarme**.- Le decía molesta.

**S: Una semana Quinn, una semana en la que el hobbit se fue y el Glee club se ha ido en picada y gran parte de todo esto es culpa tuya.**

**Q: ¿Culpa mía?-**

**S: Culpa tuya.- **

**Q: Santana, entiende, no fue mi culpa, ella se quiso ir yo en ningún momento le dije **_**'¡Oye! Vete.'**_**-** Ironizaba.

**S: Quinn, comprendo que el maní que tienes en el lugar de tu cerebro no te funcione ¿ok? Pero date cuenta, Rachel se fue y se fue por tu culpa.**

**Q: ¡Por Dios Santana! ¡Stop! Por favor… yo si le dije a ella que no se fuera, le dije como me sentía, le dije todo, ella no quiso quedarse, ella no me soporta, la comprendo, pero si tu siendo mi mejor amiga no comprendes que en estos momentos no estoy en condiciones de pelear con nadie te juro que no respondo de mi actos y te golpeare más fuerte que a una bolsa de box.**

**S: Ósea, dejas ir a nuestra única oportunidad de ganar las nacionales que teníamos y todavía te molestas… no lo puedo creer.-** Decía ofendida.

Justo cuando Quinn iba a protestar apareció su profesor.

**S: Algo tiene este profesor que cada vez que abre la boca a mi me dan ganas de dormir.-**

**Q: ¿Ahora si me hablas?-**

**S: Me quejaba conmigo misma.**

Q: _'Esta ha sido la semana más larga de mi vida, primero Rachel se va, luego Santana casi y si me dirige la palabra, y ahora de nuevo me viene ese puto vacio.'_-

Vacio.

Ese sentimiento raro que sientes cuando algo o más bien en este caso alguien no está.

Pues en esos momentos Quinn todavía se le dificultaba respirar con normalidad.

La campana empezó a sonar para suerte de todos aquellos alumnos de la clase de Quinn que a punto estaban de quedarse dormidos.

**-Y no olviden investigar el teorema de Pitágoras.-** Decía el profesor antes de empezar a acomodar sus cosas para poder ir a su siguiente clase.

Varios alumnos salían del salón, muchos bostezando, otros corriendo para poder encontrar un buen lugar para platicar.

Mientras Quinn hacia todo casi automáticamente.

Santana como en todas la clases que compartían salía ignorándola por completo, otra vez.

¿Acaso no se sentía suficientemente mal con la partida de Rachel?

**Q: ¿Ustedes tampoco van a hablarme?-** Les preguntaba a Kurt y a Mercedes.

Kurt solo se limito a asentir.

Mercedes en cambio si le respondió

**M: Perdónalo, sigue molesto por la partida de la mini diva.**- Decía un poco triste, pues ella también se había encariñado con ella y esa noticia le cayó mal.

Kurt si le echaba la culpa a Quinn, pues él y Mercedes si sabían toda la situación.

**Q: Yo tampoco quería que se fuera, me duele tanto o más que a ustedes.**

**K: Lo dudo.-** Lanzó su comentario al aire.

**Q: Los dejo, tengo clase, nos vemos.- **Decía algo incomoda para irse.

**Un mes después.**

Un mes había pasado.

De los cuales Rachel uso para poder ponerse al día con sus estudios en su antigua escuela.

Y un mes en el cual no hacía más que pensar en Quinn.

Al final el remedio termino siendo peor que la enfermedad.

Ahora que ya estaba lejos de Quinn ya podría olvidarse de ella ¿Verdad?

No.

No había día en el que no pensara en aquella rubia de ojos avellana.

Es más, ahora pensaba mucho más en ella, pensaba en lo que podría estar haciendo Quinn, como estaría, o sobre todo con quien.

¿Acaso Quinn ya se habría olvidado de ella?

¿Por qué ella no podía olvidarla a Quinn?

Tantas preguntas y no tenía ninguna respuesta.

Todavía recordaba el día en el que partió para poder regresar con sus padres.

Lagrimas y una cara seria.

Sorprendentemente las lágrimas eran de sus tíos, y la cara seria era la de Quinn.

Lo único que podía recordar era la cara de decepción de Quinn al momento de su partida.

Pero tampoco es como que Quinn hubiera hecho mucho para que se quedara.

Es más no había hecho nada, se rindió rápido, y aunque en parte era lo que Rachel quería hubiera esperado que Quinn al menos pudiera hacer algo más para que se quedara.

En el fondo, ella aún esperaba que Quinn la fuera a buscar o algo romántico como lo hacen en las películas, pero cada día que pasaba perdía las esperanzas.

Pero el haber regresado a Los Angeles no fue del todo malo ya que volvió a encontrase con uno de sus mejores amigos.

Jesse St. James.

El chico que fue su amigo cuando se mudaron a L.A.

**J: ¿Y cómo vas con lo de la rubia esa?-** Dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla giratoria que Rachel tenía en su escritorio.

**R: Pues bien, o bueno no, no lo sé.-** Decía confusa.

**J: ¿Por qué no la llamas?-**

**R: Dudo que conteste mis llamadas.-** Decía abatida desde su cama.

J**: ¿Por qué no lo haría?-**

**R: Porque ella intento llamarme pero no le quise contestar.-**

**J: Tú y tu orgullo Fabray.-**

**R: Algo debo tener de esta familia.-**

**J: ¿Como que algo?-**

**R: Es que… bueno yo me puse a investigar y no se porque pero no tengo nada de nadie de la familia.**

**J: ¿Pero y tu bisabuela?-**

**R: Nada que ver conmigo… a veces pienso que en verdad soy adoptada.-**

**J: Rachel, eso sería lo más lógico al tener dos padres gays.-**

**R: Lo sé, pero en caso de que fuera así creo que me sentiría muy engañada ya que crecí toda mi vida creyendo que era hija de uno de mis dos padres**

**J: ¿Por qué te planteas todo eso en esta etapa de tu vida?-**

**R: ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- Decía nerviosa.**

**J: Digo yo, creía que eras feliz con tus padres.**

**R: Lo soy y mucho, ellos eran una de las razones por las que regrese.**

**J: Ellos y tu rubia ¿Verdad?-**

**R: Jesse, no digas eso, no es mi rubia y nunca lo será.-**

**J: ¿Por qué no? **

**R: Es imposible.-**

**J: Rachel, en la vida nada es imposible solo imposible.-**

**R: Pues esto sí es imposible.-**

Jesse conocía parte de la historia pero no toda, lo que no sabía era que aquella rubia era la prima de Rachel.

**J: ¿Acaso tiene novia?-**

**R: Peor.-**

**J: ¿Acaso tiene novio?-**

**R: No, Jesse, no, no puedo estar con ella porque ella es mí…-**

**-Chicos la cena está servida.-** Decía Leroy que había entrado en la habitación justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo muy importante.

**J: No creas que te has escapado, me vas a contar la historia completa cuando regresemos.-** Le susurró.

Aún tenía la esperanza de que Jesse se olvidara de todo el asunto.

**R: De acuerdo.-**

Esa sería una noche larga.

Lima-Ohio.

**Ju: Hija la cena ya está servida.- **

Entraba a la antigua y ahora habitación de Quinn.

**Q: No tengo hambre ma.-** Respondía desde su cama.

**Ju: ¿Te pasa algo hija?**- Preguntaba preocupada.

**Q: No, solo no tengo hambre.-**

**Ju: Hija te conozco, y tú no dejas de comer así porque si.-** Tomaba asiento a lado de su hija y le acariciaba la cabeza.

**Q: Bueno… si pasa algo…-** Decía algo desconfiada.

**Ju: Vamos hija puedes confiar en mí.-**

**Q: La verdad… bueno la verdad es que esto tiene que… tiene que ver mucho con…. Con Rachel.**

**Ju: ¿Con Rachel? ¡Ah! Ya comprendo… La extrañas.-** Decía con algo de ternura.

**Q: Bueno no tanto así.-** Decía con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

**Ju: Hay hija no intentes disimular conmigo.-**

**Q: Ok, la verdad la extraño mucho de ahí mi comportamiento el último mes.-**

**Ju: ¿Hija, tu sabes el verdadero motivo por el que Rachel en verdad se fue?- **

Quinn trago saliva.

Claro que lo sabía, es más, el motivo estaba en frente a ella.

**Ju: Algo me dice que tu si lo sabes.-**

**Q: No mamá, no lo sé.-**

**Ju: Hija, no te preocupes, ya me lo contaras, pero por ahora vamos a cenar, tu padre y tu hermana ya nos esperan en la mesa.**

**Q: De acuerdo.-**

Y así paso la cena, entre pequeñas charlas y alguna que otra pregunta sobre la escuela.

Quinn constantemente veía el asiento vacío que estaba frente a ella.

El lugar de Rachel.

Valla que Rachel le hacía falta.

**Q: Voy a ir a mi habitación.-** Dijo antes de empezar a subir por las escaleras antes de que alguien le dijera algo.

**Ju: Discúlpenla, pero ya saben con lo de Rachel no ha vuelto a ser la misma.-** Le decía a su hija y a su marido.

**Ru: Yo también extraño a Rachel, pero no hay nada que hacer, así que, ¿Quieren ver una película?-**

Mientras que en la habitación de Quinn ella volvía a tirarse en su cama a ver el vacío.

Para todo bien con lo de Rachel, se fue y no había nada más que hacer, pero lo que no sabia era que iba a ser con ese vacío que se instalaba en ella cada vez que pensaba en Rachel.

_Q: '¿Como te saco de mis pensamientos a ti, y a este **vacío**?'_

Básicamente esa había sido su vida desde que Rachel se había ido.

Un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos.

Era su teléfono.

¿Quién seria a esas horas de la noche?

Se acerco hasta su celular y vio el nombre que aparecía en su pantalla.

No era nadie más ni nadie menos que…

Rachel.

¿Contestar o no contestar?

* * *

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Estoy en un dilema, no sé si me van a querer matar por demorarme tanto o por lo que acaban de leer ._. si van a matarme procuren hacerlo rápido y de la manera menos dolorosa.

BonesFABERRY: Tienes razón, es verdad que hay que hacer lo que sea para ser la felicidad de esa persona, pero justo cuando escribí eso no estaba pasando los mejores momentos de mi vida, pero ahora todo bien, y la verdad es que tienes mucha razón.

Leesun.n: Aunque no lo creas se entendió muy bien lo que escribiste, es verdad que a veces creemos que algo es lo mejor para alguien y no lo es y nos damos cuenta tarde.

Espero que el capitulo compense el que haya demorado pero tuve uno de esos famosos 'Bloqueos de autor' ahora los comprendo.


End file.
